<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never wear anything that panics the cat by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724342">Never wear anything that panics the cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three good scenes and no bad scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Lydia Branwell/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Runway Magazine, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is an aspiring journalist and lands a job as junior personal assistant to one Magnus Bane, the editor-in-chief of Runway magazine, a job that millions of girls and boys would kill for. Problem, Alec fumbles with his job and fits in poorly with his gossipy, fashion-conscious co-workers, especially Magnus senior assistant, Camille Belcourt...</p><p>A Devil Wears Prada AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Belcourt &amp; Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three good scenes and no bad scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXxuZQsgTZZx2Lw3fs782W2q75GRtij2I">youtube playlist</a> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><i>Credits</i><br/>Silver watch and rose @woeiman (Unsplash)<br/>Cigarette and smoke @iriser (Unsplash)<br/>Quote P.J. O'Rourke<br/>Outfits inspiration Tufan Irfan @tufanir IG</p>
</blockquote>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to the <a href="https://discord.gg/C26DBxG">Malec Discord Server</a> for taking me seriously when I was just joking around replacing the names of Andrea and Miranda in the Devil Wears Prada synopsis for fun. I guess I really wanted to write that fic though, so here we are. Also, join the server, we're nice and like to cuddle.</p><p>The plot diverges from the movie and only takes inspiration from the book (I love them both with all my heart) to make the relationship as healthy and believable as I could but I followed the script available online so some parts of the dialogue is literal copy and paste (special mention of the cerulean quote in chapter 2 that I absolutely did not come up with). </p><p>Enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>curiosity killed the cat</h6><p>Alec glances at the steam-covered mirror and his blurry reflection stares back at him. Imasu Morales is playing on the radio and croons on as he steps out of the shower and wipes steam off the mirror. Eyelids dropping on hazel eyes and damp hair curling on his forehead, he smiles crookedly at the warm, velvety undertones of the singer’s voice that grow louder as Alec walks out of the bathroom and immediately reaches for his pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“Here.” </p><p>Lydia pushes his lighter towards him, lounging on the futon he laid on the floor when he moved in and promptly forgot about. The mismatched sheets are rumpled and a bottle of lube fell to the floor at some point. He kicks it out of the way and exhales a cloud of acrid smoke, gathering his jeans from the day before. Lydia is wearing his hoodie and cradles a cup of coffee to her chest, engagement ring glinting on her hand. </p><p>“Lunch is in the fridge.” She adds as he straightens a pile of newspaper clips with the byline ‘Alec Lightwood’.<br/>
“What would I do without you?” He calls out, glancing over his shoulder.<br/>
“Probably go out to buy more lube.” </p><p>She reaches for the aforementioned bottle and tosses it in the bedside drawer. Alec chuckles to himself and tucks his articles into the plain leather briefcase his parents gave him when he started college. His skin is still damp from the shower as he strides down the street and into the subway a moment later. </p><p>He grabs a copy of The Downworld as he leaves the station and smiles at the sight of the front page. Luke Garroway really knows how to make breaking news actually breath-taking. A morning chill bites at his armpit through a hole in the fabric of the hoodie he’s wearing and he hurries into an office building, tucking the newspaper in his briefcase and frowning as a guard stops him, indicating Alec signs his clipboard. </p><p>“What floor is Edom Corp, human resources?” Alec asks while writing.<br/>
“What?” The guard stares. “You want <i>West</i> 57th.” </p><p>Ink blots on the paper and Alec takes off running, cursing his luck and every New Yorker he bumps shoulders with as he fights through the pedestrian tide. It’s a beautiful day and skyscrapers sunbathe in the golden light when he finally walks into a sleek looking building. </p><p>Kitten heels clatter on the elegant floors inside the building and Alec tries to catch his breath as he approaches the reception desk, holding his brown briefcase to his side. It clashes horrendously with the colorful, smooth looking suits and skirts whirling around the entrance. </p><p>“I have an appointment with Camille Belcourt,”<br/>
“Alec Lightwood?” Someone calls before he finishes his sentence.</p><p>He turns around as a woman comes up to him and her eyes widen. She sighs, clearly annoyed as she  runs a hand along her blood red skirt and adjusts the matching top, golden belts holding the outfit together and showing a hint of skin on her stomach. </p><p>“Human resources has a bizarre sense of humor.”</p><p>Camille turns around and Alec scrambles after her.  They step into the elevator and Alec picks at the hem of his hoodie. He knows she’s judging him, he’s obviously under-dressed and she made it abundantly clear when she examined him. </p><p>“Magnus sacked the last two assistants after only a few weeks. We need to find someone who can survive here, do you understand?”<br/>
“Who’s Magnus?” </p><p>Camille’s heel catches in the elevator doors and Alec reaches out to steady her but she brushes him off. They walk into a bullpen office and a flurry of fabric in all shades and textures brushes past Alec as Camille screeches, pointing a threatening finger at his chest. </p><p>“You didn’t just ask me <i>that</i>. Magnus Bane is the editor in chief of Runway and not to mention, a legend. Work for him long enough and you can get a job at any magazine you want, a <i>million</i> girls and boys would kill for this job.” She says flippantly.<br/>
“Sounds great.” Alec shrugs.</p><p>It’s exactly what he needs, his dream job as a journalist, almost immediately after graduating. Camille hesitates and twirls a dark strand of her around her finger, a diamond sparkling on her pointy nail.</p><p>“Runway is a fashion magazine Alec, an interest in fashion is crucial.”<br/>
“What makes you think I’m not interested in fashion?” He asks, swinging his briefcase against his leg.</p><p>Camille doesn’t reply and looks pointedly at his outfit. Alec bats his eyelashes and smiles as her phone goes off and she gasps, immediately forgetting about him. The bullpen grows awfully quiet at her next words.</p><p>“Just got out of the car? Thank you, Simon.”<br/>
“He was supposed to come in later.” A man scowls as he walks by briskly.</p><p>Alec squirms in his hoodie when he notices what the other man is wearing. A suit and dress shoes, which is the only thing Alec dares to make eye contact with when the man stops dead in his tracks and gestures at Alec, silently questioning his presence.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him.” Camille replies. </p><p>And nobody does as they hurry around the office. Camille prints something and picks an arm full of magazines and newspapers – The Downworld is among them, he notes proudly – before disappearing in Magnus’ office. She comes back with a clipboard to retrieve what she printed and startles as she catches sight of Alec balancing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“Go… no wait sit down, there, don’t do anything.”</p><p>Alec complies and puts his briefcase on the desk just as the elevator doors open and a man enters the office. Alec cranes his neck to get a glimpse and freezes as he catches sight of light gray, perfectly fitted pants and a brick-red blazer thrown over a stripped cream shirt. The other man looks effortless, necklaces dangling off his neck and Alec’s eyes bulge when he notices the brown moccasins, as though this is lounge wear. </p><p>A chorus of greetings echoes through the bullpen and a deep voice gives words of encouragement for a day of hard work in reply. Alec notices the cream pocket square poking from the man’s blazer as he comes nearer, gesturing impatiently for Camille to hand him the clipboard and Alec squints as he peruses it, is that a tiger on the pocket square? </p><p>“I don’t approve the girl they sent in for the Peru layout, I wanted clean, athletic and smiling not dirty, tired and paunchy… Also, call my ex-wife and reminds her the Parent-Teacher conferences are tonight.” </p><p>Magnus stops by the desk and notices Alec. </p><p>“And who is that?” </p><p>His eyes drag down Alec’s body and it’s a burning gaze that sends blazing heat to Alec’s face, who holds his briefcase closer in hope of disappearing behind it. But the warmth in those brown eyes disappears for a death glare as they land on the offending briefcase. </p><p>“Nobody, human resources sent him up about the assistant job and I was pre-interviewing him for you so that you don’t waste your time.” Camille rushes the words out to explain herself.<br/>
“I’ll take care of this one. The last two you sent me were total disappointments. Send him in.” He says, settling at his own desk. </p><p>Camille points at Alec who resists the urge to turn around and look behind him. She ushers him inside and he barely has time to grab his resume and the accompanying documents before she takes his briefcase and chucks it under the desk. </p><p>Magnus’ office is chic, smooth lines and clean surfaces, walls lined with photos by Avedon, Pen, Teatino and Meisel. There is a large frame photo on the desk, of Magnus and a little girl wearing a blue scarf, with white bows in her fuzzy hair. Alec holds back a smile as his eyes fall on a pile of magazines fanned out precisely on a table and Magnus finally speaks. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>Alec hands his resume but the other man ignores it, leaning his elbows on the desk and watching him closely instead. Rings glint on his fingers and Alec drops the stack of papers on the desk anyway. Magnus’ face sparkles with make up and black wings unfurl from his eyes, hardening his gaze. </p><p>“My name is Alec Lightwood, I recently graduated from-”<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Magnus cuts in.<br/>
“I think I could do a good job as your assistant and...” Magnus gives him a look and Alec backtracks. “I want to be a journalist, basically it’s this or Auto Universe.” </p><p>Magnus frowns and tilts his head as he considers Alec’s words. It’s obviously not what he’s supposed to say and Alec knows it, but he’s desperate and if he doesn’t get a job soon his parents will suggest he comes back home. Alec might sleep on the floor, but it’s still better than the room he spent most of his childhood in.</p><p>“So you don’t read Runway?” Magnus asks, sounding curious.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“And you have no style or sense of fashion.” He adds, tapping his fingers against his chin. His nails are painted.<br/>
“That depends on-” Alec tries to defend himself, ignoring the golden nail polish.<br/>
“That wasn’t a question.” The editor in chief says smoothly and Alec grits his teeth.<br/>
“I won a national competition for college journalists with a series on the janitor’s union that uncovered the exploitation of…” Magnus is not listening and Alec tails off, scrambling for something, anything. “and I was editor in chief of the-” Magnus holds up a hand, rings catching the light.<br/>
“That’s all.” </p><p>Alec stops talking abruptly and clenches his jaw, turning on his heels but he stops. He knows he’s not cut out for this job and frankly, he doesn’t care about it but he can’t face his parents and accept yet another envelope ready to burst with money and he really likes his futon. </p><p>“Okay. You’re right. I don’t fit in here. I’m not glamorous or stylish and I don’t know much about fashion. But I’m smart, I learn fast and I will work very hard.” </p><p>Magnus says nothing but his gaze burns the back of Alec’s neck, who feels his face heating up again. He fights the blush down, gnawing the inside of his cheek and relaxing the hands he clenched into fists. </p><p>Someone walks into the office and Alec recognizes the man from before, who seemed in charge when Camille showed him around. </p><p>“Catarina is simply magical-” He stops when he sees Alec.<br/>
“Thank you for your time.” Alec says through his teeth.</p><p>He exits, walking past the other man who looks at Magnus. His voice rings in Alec’s ears as he retrieves his briefcase and heads towards the elevator.</p><p>“Are we doing a Before and After that I don’t know about?” </p><p>Alec staggers in and out of the elevator, catching his breath. Looks like he’ll be avoiding his family or moving back home soon. The incessant clatter of women rushing through the lobby blends in with the echo of a clock ticking in the distance and he almost misses the voice calling out his name.</p><p>“Alec!” </p><p>He’s itching for a cigarette but when he turns around Camille sighs, not unlike the first time she saw him and gestures for Alec to come back. He slides his lighter in the back pocket of his jeans and his shoulders sag in relief as he walks back on his steps. Maybe he’ll sleep on his futon for a little longer.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The Institute is the kind of place you leave with greasy fingers and sagging shoulders, so it fits the mood Alec has been in all day. He leans back into his chair as Imasu Morales croons on yet again, a jukebox lighting up every now and then when he hits a high note on the radio. Lydia hops on a seat next to him, still wearing her kitchen whites and Alec rests his arm on the back of her chair, smiling at his sister and his best friend. </p><p>“So, now that we’re all here...” He starts. </p><p>Isabelle picks at her fries, lipstick miraculously untouched and a ruby pendant glints at her neck. She would look the part at Runway in her blue jumpsuit, but she decided to create perfumes. It’s probably the only thing she can put together without burning a room down. Jace steals her fries and she smacks his arm playfully. He throws his head back and pops the fries in his mouth, wiping his hands on his jeans. Alec would not have him any other way.</p><p>“Did you get the job?” Lydia asks before he can make the announcement. </p><p>Alec nods and the table erupts in cheers. Some people clap along, regular customers who know Lydia from her job as a chef at the Institute and have seen Alec around when he visits her. He ducks his head, a blush creeping on his cheeks as the jukebox moves on to Tessa Gray. The vocalist doesn’t give the jukebox a rest and it lights up constantly as she proves herself as one of the best artists out there once again. </p><p>“So you got a job at a fashion magazine,” Jace takes a swing of his beer. “was it a phone interview?”</p><p>Alec barks out a laugh and reaches across the table to smack him across the head. Jace chokes on his beer and Isabelle scoots away from him as he snorts, beer coming back up and flowing down  through his nose. </p><p>“Don’t be a jerk.” Alec chastises him, gathering napkins to clean up the mess he made.</p><p>Jace glares at him, pushing his blond hair out of his face. His leather jacket is drenched in beer and to anyone else he would looked pissed but Alec knows his best friend is almost proud of his accomplishment. </p><p>“Magnus Bane is famous for being unpredictable.” Isabelle pipes in.<br/>
“Okay, how come you know who he is and I didn’t?”<br/>
“Hello, have you seen me?”<br/>
“She’s got a point.” Lydia giggles. </p><p>Alec glances at his sister’s outfit once again and okay, maybe she does. Isabelle smiles at Lydia and swings her hair above her shoulder. A tattoo peeks out of the lapels of her jumpsuit, curling on her collarbone and he glances at the matching rune on his forearm, only visible because he rolled up his sleeves. </p><p>“Seriously, Magnus is a huge deal. I bet million of girls and boys would kill for that job.” </p><p>Alec shrugs and Isabelle rolls her eyes, gathering her purse and her jacket. Jace tosses what’s left of her fries into his mouth and stands up as well, reaching across the table to bring Alec’s head against his own. His hand his clammy against Alec’s neck and it reminds him of their time in high school. For a long time, he didn’t see any further than the manly hug and Jace’s mismatched eyes. </p><p>“Your next coffee order is on me.” </p><p>Jace grins and Alec smiles right back. This time has come and gone. Isabelle hugs him around the middle and he leans his head against her dark hair, listening to Jace’s incessant teasing about Lydia’s talent being wasted here. He’s not exactly wrong, but the diner is a nice place to work at and Alec doesn’t blame her for wanting to save some money. She doesn’t usually sleep on the floor, when she’s not at his place. </p><p>They walk out and the pavement is shiny from recent rain. It’s a chilly night in March and Alec lights up a cigarette, glancing at Lydia as he exhales a cloud of acrid smoke. They cross the road and duck into a side street, heading towards Alec’s apartment. </p><p>“You should see the way they dress at Runway. I’m not sure I have anything to go to work.”<br/>
“You’re going to be answering phones and getting coffee, do you need a tux for that?”<br/>
“I think I might.” Alec chuckles.<br/>
“You’ll do great. You always do,” Lydia looks up to him with a smile, squeezing his arm. “Come on, let’s go home. I can think of something you can do without clothes.” </p><p>She’s teasing but they run off and disappear into the small flat just as rain drips down the sky once again. When Lydia snuggles into his arm for warmth as dim light trickles in the next morning, she’s naked. Alec’s cell phone rings, shrill and annoyingly plain and he feels around, finding the strap-on they discarded the night before, finally wrapping his fingers around the phone. When he looks at the alarm clock it reads 6:15am and he groans as he answers.</p><p>“Magnus decided to kill the Sedona shoot for September and he’s pulling up the Autumn Jacket story from October. You need to go into the office right this second. Pick up his coffee order on the way, write this down.” Camille’s chirpy tone grates his ear.</p><p>Alec rolls out of bed and rummages through their discarded clothes to find a pen and a piece of paper, jolting her instructions down. She hangs up as he pads around the flat to grab a random outfit and he runs off with a wince. He barges into the Starbucks Jace works at and reads the surprisingly simple order, for all the lines he wrote down, to his best friend.</p><p>“The usual for you?” Jace asks, grinning.<br/>
“Lots of whipped cream.” Alec begs, exhausted.</p><p>True to his word, Jace only charges him for Magnus’ order and Alec carries a Starbucks tray loaded with coffee drinks and snacks, racing up the street and sloshing said coffee on his shoes. He’s convinced the only thing left in the cups qualifies as an espresso when he steps out of one elevator and familiar dress shoes exit the other. They nearly bump into each other and Alec frowns right back at the man from the day before. He’s wearing a suit again, in dark shades of red this time. </p><p>“Yes, he gave me the job.” He confirms.<br/>
“Clearly, my opinion means nothing,” he extends his hand. “Raphael Santiago, fashion director. Let’s see what we’re working with.” </p><p>Raphael steps back and examines Alec’s outfit. He scowls and grabs one of the coffees from Alec’s tray, mumbling to himself as he picks a pastry. </p><p>“It’s like Oklahoma and New Jersey had a baby out of wedlock.”<br/>
“Hey, be nice, I’m from New Jersey!” A woman shouts in passing, her Afro bouncing around the corner.<br/>
“Actually, I’m from the Hamptons.” Alec snaps and heads off down the hall.<br/>
“Welcome to the jungle, <i>chiquito</i>.” Raphael snarls, shaking his head. </p><p>Magnus is standing by the door of his office as fashion assistants run around and Alec races down the hall carrying the coffee. </p><p>“Is there a reason we don’t have coffee yet? Was I unclear in some way when I said we’d be working hard so the team better have coffee to get started?” </p><p>Camille jumps on Alec before he opens his mouth and stabs her pointy finger into his chest. He squares his shoulders and towers over her, not liking where this is going if she already feels confident enough to touch him.</p><p>“I hope you know this is a very difficult job for which you are totally unqualified and if you mess up <i>my</i> head is on the chopping block.”</p><p>She grabs the coffee and brings it to Magnus’ office as Alec rolls his eyes. This is ridiculous, he thinks, yet he peers into the office and glances at Magnus’ outfit, baby blue pants, a perfect fit again, paired with a white shirt and olive blazer. Alec squints, trying to get a good look at the pocket square when he turns around. It’s definitely a tiger and Alec nods to himself as Camille comes back.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, you and I answer the phones. The phone <i>must</i> be answered every single time it rings. If I’m not here, you are chained to this desk.”<br/>
“What if the building’s on fire or my appendix explodes or something?” Alec deadpans.<br/>
“One time an assistant left the desk because she sliced her hand open with a letter opener. Magnus missed Lagerfeld right before he boarded a 17 hours flight to Australia. She now works at TV Guide.” Camille replies on the same tone.<br/>
“Man the desk at all times, got it.” Alec sobers up, but he wonders where Camille was at the time.</p><p>As if on cue, the phone rings and Camille picks it up. He leans forward to listen in and frowns at the sight of her dress. Is it see-through? Black lace curls around her sides and he breathes out a sigh of relief when he realizes it’s a flesh colored bodice underneath. </p><p>“Magnus Bane’s office. He’s not available, I’ll tell him you called. Yet again,” Camille turns back to Alec. “remember, you and I have totally different jobs. You run errands, you get coffee. I am in charge of his schedule, expanses and appointments. And most importantly...” she pauses for effect and beams. “I get to go with him to Paris for Fashion Week in the fall. I get to wear couture, go to all the shows and to parties, meet all the designers.”</p><p>She points to her Arc de Triomphe screensaver. Alec rolls his eyes and wisely keeps to himself. Camille sighs happily and for a moment, she almost looks nice, even though she’s been telling Alec he’s basically <i>wrong</i> since he walked into Edom Corp. Then she turns back to her usual self  and her black painted lips curl down.</p><p>“You stay here, I’m going to the art department to give them the Book.” </p><p>Camille takes a thick scrapbook with more care than he’s seen her show anything else in the office and cradles it to her chest. She’s not wearing a bra and he can almost hear Isabelle’s cheers inside his head. He’s not so sure what’s so important about lingerie and it’s absence as to not disturb women’s figures with specific outfits but Alec is pretty sure Camille would know all about it. </p><p>“The Book is a mock up of everything in the current issue. Raphael delivers it to Magnus’ apartment every night and he returns it in the morning with his notes. The second assistant is supposed to do it but Magnus is very private and doesn’t like strangers going to his house so until he decides you’re trustworthy, Raphael and I get the lovely task of waiting around for the Book.”<br/>
“How do I prove I’m not a psycho?” Alec inquires politely.<br/>
“I have no idea.”</p><p>She shrugs and Alec realizes that’s the reason she doesn’t delivers the Book herself. She turns on her heels and Alec looks around, unsure.</p><p>“Wait, what do I do if-”</p><p>Camille keeps walking, sashaying away in black kitten heels and, of course, the phone rings. Alec looks at it, takes a big breath and picks up. </p><p>“Mr Bane’s office.” he winces. “That’s what I meant, <i>Magnus</i> Bane’s office.”</p><p>He searches around for a pen. His desk is desperately bare and the computer lock screen asks for a password he doesn’t have.</p><p>“He’s in a meeting, I can take a message. I’m sorry, can you spell Gabanna… guess not.”</p><p>Alec stares at the phone and hangs up, slumping down on his chair. He shifts, trying to get comfortable and takes another breath just then a tomboyish woman walks out of Magnus’ office. He remembers her calling out that she’s from New Jersey. </p><p>“Check-in at 3, shoot at 8am tomorrow. Of course, no problem.” She glares at Alec. “Who the hell does he think I am, Houdini?”<br/>
“Hi, I’m Alec, the new-”<br/>
“The third new assistant this month. I’m Maia Roberts, the accessories editor. Thanks for the coffee I guess. If you’ll excuse me, I gotta pull a bunch of fringe purses out of my ass.” </p><p>She walks away and he reads the military stickers on the back of her bomber, a denim skirt rising up the back of her thighs with each of her powerful strides. Alec leans back against his chair and jumps with a wince when Raphael clears his throat. The other man walks down the hall carrying a pair of leather shoes and holds them out.</p><p>“I guessed 13.”<br/>
“That’s very… nice of you, but I don’t need those. Magnus hired me, he knows what I look like.”<br/>
“Do you?” Raphael sneers.<br/>
“Camille!” </p><p>Magnus is not yelling, Alec can tell he never yells. But his voice carries through the office.</p><p>“Camille!”<br/>
“He means you.” Raphael says, nudging Alec.</p><p>He takes a deep breath as he stands up and walks into Magnus’ office. The editor in chief is talking to a tall, dark skinned man with striking blue eyes. He’s showing a layout to Magnus, who skims through the photos with a frown, wearing glasses.</p><p>“It’s too dark, I can’t see any of the clothes.”<br/>
“I think they intended to use shadow to show the contours of the...”<br/>
“And what is this Will? I want the title of the layout to bleed over the <i>left</i> side of the photo.” Magnus cuts in, not unkindly.<br/>
“I see. Well, we needed room for the typeface to pick up the lines of the dress, which is cut on the bias so we...” </p><p>He trails off, looking up to see Alec. Magnus turns away from the art director when he stops talking and glances around as though only remembering he was asking for someone. His mouth look bitten, cherry red lipstick giving a dark edge to his face. </p><p>“There you are. How many times do I have to call you?”<br/>
“Actually, my name is Alec.” </p><p>Magnus blinks, sliding his glasses down his nose and Alec squares his shoulders as his reply brings the room to a screeching halt. He might as well go on now that the attention is on him. </p><p>“It’s short for Alexander.”<br/>
“Lovely.”</p><p>Alec holds his gaze and Magnus smiles. There is a hint of something warm in his eyes as he tilts his head, it reminds Alec of the day before when he took him in for the first time. There is no briefcase to fuel his ire this time but Alec’s face burns with embarrassment anyway. </p><p>“Remind Maia that I want to see a few of those satchels soon.”</p><p>Alec turns to leave when Magnus call him out again.</p><p>“And Alexander.”<br/>
“Yes?” Alec turns around.</p><p>Magnus doesn’t say anything, just looks at his hoodie then back up at Alec before pushing his glasses up. His message is unmistakable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camille wasn’t lying when she told him he was basically an errand boy, but she’s not trying to give him responsibilities either. What can he say, though? Alec got a job <i>million</i> of girls and boys would kill for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! Quick disclaimer and useful links before we get started :D Again, parts of the dialogue are from the script and particularly the cerulean quote. Not my doing! Here is Magnus' <a href="https://www.hushhush.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/4823051_master.jpg">pocket square</a> if you need a visual and feel free to listen to the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXxuZQsgTZZx2Lw3fs782W2q75GRtij2I">Youtube playlist</a> for this fic! Enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec and Camille have developed the ability to hold a conversation in between calls and he fiddles with a post-it on his desk, the phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder, as he writes down what she’s telling him.</p><p>“Magnus needs you to go to Hermès and pick up twenty five pocket squares we ordered for him. Madzie forgot her homework at Ephraim’s, pick that up. And Magnus went out to Meisel, he’ll want more Starbucks when he gets back.”<br/>
“Got it, what’s the nearest stop?”<br/>
“Good God.” Camille loses it. “You do not. Under any circumstances. Take public transportation.”<br/>
“I don’t?” Alec repeats slowly. </p><p>He has been running around for weeks now and never wore Raphael’s shoes. Comfortable is the way to go when you race down the streets balancing a tray and guarding confidential documents with your life. Camille wasn’t lying when she told him he was basically an errand boy, but she’s not trying to give him responsibilities either. Maia laughed her ass off when he told her how he felt after yet another trip to her department with a friendly reminder from Magnus. </p><p>Alec wonders what the other man plans on doing with twenty five pocket squares. Surely he doesn’t need that many. The coffees, Alec can understand, it’s for the team and the very reason the man is respected and appreciated at Edom Corp. So when Alec steps out of the building to see a black Lincoln Town car,  he smiles and rides uptown feeling like new royalty.</p><p>He looks around, magazines and newspapers – The Downworld, his favorite, is notably absent and Alec pouts –, tiny bottles of water, little dishes of chocolate. The driver lowers the screen between them and smiles at Alec through the rear view mirror. His teeth are way too white to be natural but the gleam behind his glasses seems sincere enough and Alec decides he might make a new friend by the end of the day. </p><p>“Help yourself, they’re to die for. Alec, right?”<br/>
“This company has a thing for dead people.” Alec sighs, nodding. </p><p>The driver laughs so much they almost miss a turn and Alec pops a chocolate in his mouth with a moan of pleasure. He slides down the leather seat and stretches his legs to the best of his ability. The car is spacious, but Alec is tall and his long limbs never seem to fit anywhere. </p><p>“Told you! I’m Simon by the way, nice to meet you. You’re the first assistant I’m driving around in a while, hopefully we’ll get to see more of each other. Camille is such a pain in the ass...”<br/>
“You don’t say...” Alec stuffs his mouth with more chocolate, passing some to Simon. </p><p>The car pulls up in front of a brownstone house and Simon yells the number of the apartment as Alec reaches to ring the doorbell. He’s buzzed in immediately and jogs up the stairs, surprised to find the door already open as he reaches the landing. A tall woman stands in the doorway, dreadlocks falling down her shoulder. She holds the notebooks out, smiling and her dressing gown looks like silk to Alec’s untrained eye. </p><p>“Here you go.”<br/>
“Thank you...” Alec trails off.<br/>
“I’m Catarina, Ephraim’s mother,” Her eyelashes flash blue when she blinks and she laughs, crystal voice ringing in Alec’s ears. “he wasn’t kidding when he said you had absolutely no idea what you had gotten into. You’ll get the hang of it soon enough.”</p><p>She shoes him away with an encouraging smile and Alec rushes down the stairs, finally catching up with what just happened. She’s a model and Magnus’ daughter is friends with her son. Alec wonders if Magnus is the ‘he’ Catarina was talking about as he slides into the car and Simon takes a short cut through a car park.</p><p>“We’re going to Hermès right?”<br/>
“Yes. I have to pick up twenty five pocket squares. What’s with the pocket squares? He’s always wearing the same one.”<br/>
“It’s his signature piece, Magnus Bane wouldn’t be <i>Magnus Bane</i> without the tiger pocket square.” Simon says wisely. </p><p>Alec frowns, mulling over the explanation as he ducks in and out of the car to retrieve the aforementioned pocket squares. He grabs a handful of chocolate, munching through the slow ride to the Starbucks Jace works at. The blue button up shirt he’s wearing restricts his movements and he’s already worried about getting in the car while balancing a tray loaded with coffee and pastries. </p><p>“Do you want anything while I’m there?” He asks as he opens the door.<br/>
“That’d be great, thanks!” </p><p>Simon’s order is basic enough that Alec feels confident he’ll remember it by the time he gets to the counter and Jace pushes a coworker out of the way to serve him. He tops Alec’s drink up with more whipped cream than necessary, a sugary, life saving reminder of why Jace is his best friend. He grins when he hands Alec his coffee and the dreaded Starbucks tray. </p><p>“Did you get a promotion? They drive you around now?”<br/>
“Apparently I wasn’t supposed to run around in the first place.” </p><p>Jace barks out a laugh and Alec can’t blame him. This whole job is ridiculous even to him and he doesn’t change his mind as he walks into the office some time later. Camille springs up as soon as she sees him.</p><p>“Oh my God. What took you so long? I have to pee.”<br/>
“You haven’t since I left?” Alec gasps. Camille gestures that it doesn’t matter.<br/>
“Now, be prepared. The run-through is at 12:30 and people are panicking so the phone is going to be ringing off the hook.”<br/>
“The run-through. Right.” He nods but clearly, he has no idea what she’s talking about.<br/>
“The editors bring in options for a shoot and Magnus chooses. He chooses every single thing in every single issue.” </p><p>Camille sounds exasperated and in awe at the same time, he’s not sure which one is directed at him though and holds coffee up as a peace offering. The team will need it, he can tell already. They’re running in and out of their offices, rack of clothes and accessories flying.</p><p>“Is it always like this?”<br/>
“No. Sometimes it’s busy, but that only means we get a bigger party to celebrate a successful run-through later.” </p><p>Alec nods sagely and waits for her to come back before grabbing lunch. A stack of post-its waits for more notes on brands and fabrics so that he doesn’t ask someone to spell something he really should know about, working for a fashion magazine. Isabelle had a field day showing Alec brand logos and quizzing him. </p><p>He’s deep in thought when he notices he dripped on his shirt and drops his food on his plate, dejected. Alec is craving nicotine but running errands all day leaves little time to lighting up a cigarette and even less savor it so he dabs his shirt with a frown, calculating the amount of time he has left. Maybe if he ducks outside now…</p><p>“Don’t bother.” </p><p>Raphael takes a seat at Alec’s table, who clenches his fist around the napkin. He tried, wearing a shirt is uncomfortable and it feels like his range of motion is limited. It’s not worth it if Raphael is still breathing down his neck.</p><p>“Okay. You think my clothes are hideous. I get it. But I’m not going to be working in fashion forever. I don’t see any reason to change everything about myself because I have this job.”<br/>
“You’re right. However, dressing well is a form of good manners.” </p><p>Alec inhales harshly, biting his tongue and forgets all about the cigarette he’s craving for when Raphael’s phone rings. The other man picks up, listening intently. </p><p>“Magnus wants us upstairs. The Chairman’s on his way to his office.” </p><p>Alec frowns as they get in the elevator; almost mistaking one of the two men already riding up for Magnus. The resemblance is striking, the man’s Asian origins are even more obvious but his hair is longer and he’s wearing an immaculate suit with fly shaped cuffs. It’s Dior, Alec thinks and the other one is wearing a black Armani with a stripped tie. Raphael nods and Alec tries to disappear.</p><p>“Asmodeus, Azazel.”<br/>
“Raphael. Issue going well? “ Azazel, the one in black, greets him.<br/>
“Our biggest September ever.”<br/>
“Great. I heard Magnus killed the Sedona shoot and pulled up the Autumn Jackets. What’s that costing me?” Asmodeus cuts in.<br/>
“About 300,000.” Raphael replies evenly.<br/>
“Must have been some lousy jackets. But I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” Asmodeus smiles. It’s terrifying.<br/>
“Always.”</p><p>Asmodeus finally glances over at Alec and offers his hand. His first day in the office flashes in front of his eyes as Alec remembers being scolded at for not clarifying he was answering the phone on Magnus’ behalf. It makes perfect sense as he shakes the other man’s hand and he introduces himself.</p><p>“Asmodeus Bane.”<br/>
“This is Alec Lightwood, Magnus’ new assistant.” Raphael says before Alec opens his mouth.<br/>
“Congratulations. A million girls and boys would kill for that job.” Azazel says and coming from him, it sounds like a threat.</p><p>A shiver trickles down Alec’s spine as the elevator doors open too slowly for his liking. They step out and Raphael hangs back, stopping Alec in his tracks. Camille kisses Asmodeus on both cheeks before he walks into Magnus’ office and her hand lingers on Azazel’s arm. She’s wearing Prada and Raphael scowls when they disappear inside. </p><p>“Azazel is another of Asmodeus’ protégés. If you think Magnus is a tyrant, meet the devil in person.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Accessories are spread out on the floor in basket trays, with clothes on racks Magnus clicks through. Alec watches it all from the side lines, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed to hide the stain on his shirt. Camille followed Asmodeus and Azazel into the elevator, seemingly showing them out and so far, the phone has stopped ringing. </p><p>“No. No, I swear I don’t understand why it’s so difficult for you to pull together a run-through.” </p><p>Someone babbles in reply as Magnus holds up a jacket and shows it to Raphael. The jewelry on his fingers catch the light and Alec notices two signet rings forming his initials, as well as a chain dangling off his wrist, linked to another ring. Maia shrugs off her denim jacket and adjusts her red tartan skirt, already rummaging through the contents of a tray.  </p><p>“What do you think?”<br/>
“You know me,” Raphael gives a rare smile. “Versace Laser Cut with a hint of red and I’m on board.” </p><p>Magnus grins and tension in the room drops down a notch. </p><p>“With the right fabric… leather shoulder pads and a pattern of fleur-de-lis?” He nods to himself. </p><p>Maia races over and holds up two belts. Magnus studies them and Alec looks too but to him they’re exactly the same. Most of the people in the room seem to know something he doesn’t as they frown and scowl until Magnus makes up his mind, playing with the necklaces falling down his chest. </p><p>“Tough call, they’re so different.”</p><p>Alec cannot help it, he lets out a giggle and it’s like he set off a grenade. Everyone turns to him.</p><p>“Is something funny?” Magnus asks.<br/>
“No, it’s just...” He remembers Isabelle’s pop quizzes and admits defeat. He’s never going to make it. “It’s just that both of those belts look the same to me. I’m still learning about this stuff so...”</p><p>The silence is deafening, everyone looks to see what Magnus will do. He steps forward, features hardening as he buttons up his steel blue blazer. A gray waist coat pokes through the lapels of the blazer and the pocket square stands out with his light blue shirt but it’s the dark red pants and almost purple Oxfords that caught Alec’s attention today. His shoelaces are red too.</p><p>“This… stuff? Okay. I understand. You think this has nothing to do with you. You go to your closet and select, say, that lumpy blue shirt because you’re trying to tell the world that you take yourself too seriously to care about what’s on your body. </p><p>What you don’t know is that your shirt is not blue. It’s not even sky blue. It’s cerulean. You also don’t know that in 2002, De La Renta did a collection of cerulean gowns, Yves Saint Laurent  showed a cerulean military jacket, Dolce did skirts with cerulean beads and in our September issue we did the definitive layout on the color. </p><p>Cerulean quickly appeared in eight other major collections, then the secondary and department store lines and then trickled down to some lovely Casual Corner, where you no doubt stumbled on it. That color is worth millions of dollars and many jobs. </p><p>And here you are, thinking you’ve made a choice that exempts you from the fashion industry. In truth, you are wearing a shirt that was selected for you by the people in this room. From a pile of stuff.”</p><p>Magnus smiles, his lipstick a dark shade of brown. Alec quakes and avoids his eyes. The other man smells of Indian sandalwood, there is a smoothness to its fresh, floral accents that makes Alec feel dizzy. He doesn’t move, caught in the woody musk, bittersweet like honey and not unlike Magnus’ eyes. </p><p>“That’s all.” </p><p>Alec ducks his head and leaves the room without another word. Camille is back at her desk when he strides through the bullpen and he ignores her, jogging down the steps all the way down to ground level until he’s on the pavement, looking up at the sky. Buildings loom over him and he fumbles with his pack of cigarettes, finally lighting the one he tucked in his mouth.</p><p>He breathes in deeply and the smoke stings his eyes but he relaxes with each rise of his chest and the cloud of acrid smoke feels like a shield. For a moment, he’s just Alec. So what if he’s wrong for this job? He never pretended he wasn’t. But he feels awful, because Magnus is right and fashion is someone else’s entire life. Many jobs are on the line, his included and Alec wants to pretend it doesn’t matter, but it does. He needs to get through this so that he can have his own dream job. </p><p>Alec exhales another cloud of smoke and pushes back thoughts of his parents with the acrid smoke.  He drops what’s left of his cigarette down the pavement and squashes it with the toe of his combat boots. There is a stain on his shirt and he resolves to going back to wearing hoodies. </p><p>He makes himself scarce when he walks back into the office and takes calls dutifully until it’s time to leave. Alec contemplates going home and ends up at the Institute instead, moping in a corner with a milkshake. Lydia slides next to him in the booth, wiping her hands on a rag cloth before putting her engagement ring back on, wild strands of hair dangling off her temples. </p><p>“Bad day at work?”<br/>
“More like wrong job.” He groans.</p><p>He slumps down the table, fiddling with his glass and Lydia chuckles, running a hand through his hair. Alec relaxes into her touch as she brushes the nape of his neck and blinks up at her as she tells him about her day. Her hand drags along his spine, down to the small of his back and he arches away from her touch.</p><p>“Oh come on, you weren’t so shy at your place.” She teases. </p><p>He bites down a smile, looking away. Imasu Morales is crooning on the jukebox again and it lights up each time he hits a high note. The song plays on every radio and Alec is tired of hearing it everywhere he goes. Jace is going crazy with the ballad too but Lydia hums along as though she hasn’t heard it nearly enough yet. </p><p>Tessa Gray comes up next and even Alec hums under his breath, it’s catchy, the single that earned her yet another Grammy Award. Lydia picks up on his mood and pokes his side, smiling. </p><p>“Are you ready to go or should I get you another milkshake?”<br/>
“I’m ready.” He mumbles, straightening up. </p><p>Lydia leads the way to his flat and he trudges his feet, only moving past her to unlock the door. She lingers in the doorway as he drops the keys on the table and Alec tosses his shoes to a corner of the room. He glances over his shoulder when she doesn’t move.</p><p>“Lydia?”<br/>
“Sorry, I was wondering where my keys were. They’re not with yours.” </p><p>He frowns and points at the drawer containing his cutlery.</p><p>“Here, so that I don’t lose them since I never use the keys to your apartment.”</p><p>That’s the reason he didn’t give her a double of his own. They don’t need a key to each other’s flats because they mostly keep to his and Lydia would never come unannounced, unlike Isabelle. She looks ready to argue but changes her mind and joins him on the unmade bed as he sprawls among rumpled bed sheets and pillows. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve been doing so great at work. I can do better.” He whispers, gazing at the ceiling.<br/>
“Do <i>you</i> think that or someone told you that?” </p><p>Alec doesn’t reply but he muses that Magnus pointed out Alec’s thoughts had been uncalled for. He doesn’t care much about fashion and probably never will but… maybe he can take it seriously. Lydia shuffles on her side of the bed and he rolls over, grinning.</p><p>“Sorry, did you have something in mind when we left?” </p><p>She chuckles and taps his nose before reaching into his bedside drawer. He catches on immediately and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, watching her as she gets rid of her clothes as well, swapping them for the strap-on. Alec reaches between his legs, squeezing a generous amount of lube in his hand and mentally thanks her for coming up with this idea. </p><p>He knows it took some convincing as he shied away from the very suggestion for a long time and struggled to let go of his inhibitions even as she introduced him to a whole new world. He doesn’t regret it though, because Lydia would never allow him to hide his true self. Misery is optional and he learned it from her. </p><p>She proves it right once again as she takes his mind off everything and he cries out against the pillow, wrist pumping between his legs as his mind flashes with cherry red lips and perfectly fitted pants.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The following days pass in a blur and Alec keeps his head down, snuggling into his favorite hoodie and tucking his jeans in his combat boots for the sake of comfort instead of giving a metaphorical middle finger to the fashion industry. Isabelle quizzes him on shades and hues now and he hides a color chart in his desk drawer at work even though he has no idea what’s the difference between shades and hues of violet or blue. </p><p>They wrap up the run-through by the end of the week and Maia insists on Alec going to the after party Magnus organizes to celebrate a successful run. It’s in full swing already when he squashes his cigarette butt on the pavement in front of Pandemonium. The club is intimidating, bathing in pink and red lights and Alec fiddles with the denim shirt Isabelle delivered to his flat a few hours earlier, looking around. </p><p>Is that Tessa Gray over there, at the arm of the art director, Will Herondale? The queen of pop in person, talking to Jem Castairs, the gray haired, youthful owner of the club Alec only knows about because Isabelle always gushes about Pandemonium and the genius behind it. He’s not sure if she admires his premature hair color or his business skills, but it’s no surprise Magnus Bane hangs out with this crowd. </p><p>Simon waves from where he’s talking excitedly to Raphael and Ragnor Fell, the filmmaker and Academy Award winner. Of course. Alec wanders through the crowd, catching sight of Maia playing the bartender and she smirks, gesturing at her neck. He fumbles with his collar, setting it right from where it’s turned upside down and stumbles near the counter. </p><p>“The punch is deadly.” She’s already pouring it in a glass.<br/>
“What’s with this company and death?” Alec grumbles.<br/>
“She’s right, I had the punch last time and I woke up in Puno with Imasu Morales. Still have no idea what we were up to but it felt good.”</p><p>Magnus appears at his side and winks as Maia places the glass in front of Alec, who gaps at the open admission of his bisexuality. The other man leans against the counter, white turtle neck jumper hugging his chest and tiger pocket square poking out of his champagne blazer. Alec doesn’t need to look to know his woolen pants stop just above his ankles, showing off leather moccasins.</p><p>“Hi. I, um, I have to go.” He stutters.<br/>
“But you want to stay, you’ve never been to a party like this.” Magnus pouts.</p><p>His eyelashes are longer than usual and blond streaks curls on his forehead instead of styled up in  spikes. He twirls his fingers, embracing the club to prove his point and his many rings glint in the moving lights. It’s heady, Magnus’ cologne rolling off him in waves of fresh but warm sandalwood and orange blossoms. </p><p>“God, I love it when people tell me how I feel,” Alec drawls and hands Magnus his glass of punch. “hopefully you won’t end up in Peru this time. I have to-”<br/>
“Gotta go? Let me guess, you have a girlfriend waiting. From… not high school, college? Nice-looking girl, devoted, about to ask you to move in with her but you’re not sure...”</p><p>Alec stares at him, appalled but intrigued. Magnus got it right, to a certain extent and it takes him aback but he stomps away all the same, calling over his shoulder.</p><p>“For your information, Lydia is a smart, independent woman.” </p><p>Magnus just smirks and wiggles his fingers before Alec disappears in the crowd. He bumps into Camille dancing with Azazel and it looks more like dry humping but Alec doesn’t care much for who she grinds with. The dark haired man holds her tight, stripped tie catching Alec’s eye and he wonders if this is Azazel’s signature piece the way Magnus always tucks his pocket square in his blazer. </p><p>Alec is seething when he exits the club, lighting up a cigarette and holding onto it on the walk back to his apartment. It does little to calm him down, because Magnus’ guess hits a little too close home. He met Lydia at uni and they hit it off immediately. She was madly in love with her fiancé at the time and Alec too glad to be away from home to worry about saving money. College had been his getaway but Lydia had her life all planned out since she had been a little girl. </p><p>Then, John crashed his car and the high school sweetheart dream went up in flames. Lydia dropped out of college to take over his family business, desperate to hold onto anything that reminded her of him and Alec had been by her side up till that very day. In turn, she stood by him as he crawled through his degree, tattoos spreading on his arms and chest like battle scars. </p><p>He sprawls on the futon as soon as he makes it home and kicks his shoes off, hugging a pillow to his chest. His phone lights up with a notification that his parents have organized to have lunch with him the following week and he tosses it in the bedside drawer with a roll of his eyes. Alec never looks forward to this so called family time and tonight is no different. He rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling, until he falls asleep listening to the never ending traffic down the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me in the comments ;) I accept favorite quotes, kudos and smiley faces as legitimate currency for the very official business of writing AUs and I even reply with sometimes lengthy ramblings about the story. Take care ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I always hire the same people. Pretty, stylish, worships the magazine. And often they turn out to be disappointing and stupid."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lightwoods are distinguished people and Alec feels more out of place at the table of a restaurant with his parents than he does at Runway. He almost wishes he was back at work already as he fiddles with his napkin, glancing at Max. The teenager looks bored, but happy enough with Spring Recess. He stands out among the dark heads of his family with light brown, almost blond strands of hair that fall in front of his eyes. Isabelle would probably push them back but Alec could not care less as a waiter in a tail coat places an elaborate dish in front of him. </p><p>“I’m just trying to understand why someone who was accepted to Stanford Law turns that down to be a journalist and now you’re not even doing that…” Robert rambles.<br/>
“Oh please, not this again.” Alec sighs, stabbing his fork through mashed carrots.<br/>
“Why did you even bother applying to law school?” </p><p>Alec glances up and meets his father eyes. He knows he looks disheveled, having run his hands through his hair a few times that morning already and he resists the urge to do it again because they’re in a restaurant and he has manners. </p><p>“Because it’s what <i>you</i> wanted. This is what <i>I</i> want.” </p><p>And it’s true, Alec never had any interest in his parents’ profession. The only reason he agreed to follow in their footsteps was that law school would look good on his resume. Lydia was very much doing the same when they met, but she liked it more than him. Then John died and she turned to cooking instead. </p><p>He knows she still drinks wine more than she adds it to the food but at least she really enjoys cooking and finds solace in her hopes of opening her own restaurant. He knows she can do it, law school was not wasted on her even though she dropped out. </p><p>“<i>This</i>? Being a secretary?” Maryse jumps in.<br/>
“I’m an executive assistant.”<br/>
“You hang coats, you go to Starbucks – Jace told me – , you’re a secretary, Alec.” Max comments.<br/>
“You have to trust me, being Magnus’ assistant opens a lot of doors. Camille is going to Paris with him in a few months, she’ll meet editors and writers from every important magazine.” </p><p>His parents look dubious still and Max slurps down his drink noisily. Maryse’s hair is tied back so tight it must be painful and his parent's wedding rings are notably missing. They’re still married though, but sleep in separate rooms since Max’s birth. Alec doesn’t blame them for not loving each other anymore. Robert is ruthless and Maryse has never let a man take control of her life but this in-between weights heavily on their family. </p><p>Alec could not wait to leave for college when Isabelle caught Robert in bed with another woman and he waved her off with a one hundred dollars bill. He wonders what he bribes Max with to get on with his affairs without interruption. The boy is cared for and looked after but something crucial has always been missing in their family home and Alec has lost all hope of finding love in the Hamptons. Sometimes, he wonders if he’ll ever find it anywhere else. </p><p>“How is Lydia?” Maryse forces out when silence hangs between them for too long.<br/>
“Good, still working at The Institute. She’s saving up to open her own restaurant one day.”<br/>
“Shouldn’t you two think of moving in together soon?” Robert suggests helpfully.</p><p>And here it is. Technically, Lydia and Alec are dating but the truth is that they aren’t. Not really. Her fiancé died in a car crash and Alec would never think of replacing him. As for Lydia, she knows perfectly well that he will never love her. But life is easier with someone by your side and they find comfort in each other. And maybe it’s too much to ask, most people don’t understand but it’s all they have, heatless nights and companionship. </p><p>His phone rings and Alec jumps at the opportunity to ditch lunch alltogether. Max glances at the screen as he stands, picking up.</p><p>“Your boss, seriously?”<br/>
“I need to take this.” Alec throws over his shoulder, walking out.<br/>
“<i>Alec, I’m sorry to bother you during your lunch break but my flight is canceled and I cannot reach Camille. I have to get home. Tonight. Madzie is down with the flu and I can’t trust Iris to give her the right medicine, she has allergies...</i>” Magnus’ voice breaks, he sounds like he’s been crying and Alec hears the rustle of clothes as though he’s pacing the airport. “<i>My daughter might end up in the hospital if I don’t get home as soon as possible.</i>”<br/>
“Let me see what I can do.” </p><p>Alec hangs up, walking back in. He’s already going through the website of Miami’s airport, looking at departures but there is a strike and it’s not only Magnus’ flight that has been canceled. He sends an apologetic look at his family, except he’s not really sorry at all and glad for the emergency.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have to deal with this.”<br/>
“This man has absolutely no shame.” Maryse seethes and Alec recognizes himself in her ire.<br/>
“This man is my boss and my job might be on the line if I mess this up.” Alec replies just as coldly.<br/>
“Good riddance, Alec do you realize what it will look like on your resume? Working for Magnus Bane of all people. He’s a man whore, if we can call that being a man. The only reason he runs this magazine is because he’s father is the Chairman of Edom Corp, but I guess he fits in just fine.” Robert snarls. </p><p>Alec doesn’t tell them Magnus is worried about his daughter of all things, or that he knows exactly what he’s doing at Runway. He grabs his leather jacket and shrugs it on, ruffling Max’s hair on his way out. He doesn’t look back, eyes glued to his phone. Definitely no available flight until the next day but fortunately, Magnus knows a lot of people. </p><p>Camille isn’t in the office when he strides in and Alec frowns but doesn’t dwell on it, now is not the time. He looks through the company’s address book, biting down the end of his pencil and brings the phone to his ear with more confidence than he really feels. A familiar voice greets him a moment later and Alec smiles to himself. </p><p>“Imasu Morales? Alec Lightwood, I’m calling on the behalf of Magnus Bane. Do you happen to have a private jet?”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Camille is back the next day and smiles when she looks up. </p><p>“Magnus wants to talk to you.” </p><p>Her voice is soft, almost proud and Alec is immediately on edge. He frowns, still wearing his leather jacket and ventures into the office with something akin to apprehension. Magnus is facing the window, admiring the skyline as the sun rises in the sky and his red top coat bleeds out on his reflection. </p><p>“Do you know why I hired you?” </p><p>Alec shakes his head and Magnus turns to face him, revealing a blue stripped suit and a red tie, the color slightly lighter than his coat. The tiger pocket square peeks out of his coat and Magnus steps closer, leaning his hip against the desk. Madzie smiles on the frame photo still, wearing a blue scarf and white ribbons in her hair. </p><p>“I always hire the same people. Pretty, stylish, worships the magazine. And often they turn out to be disappointing and stupid.” Magnus says it without inflection, barely shrugging and Alec blanches. That’s it, he’s fired. “But you, with your fancy resume and big speech about your so-called work ethic… I thought you’d be different. I thought, go ahead, take a chance, hire the smart one who thinks black is a color.”</p><p>Alec squirms and shuffles his feet. He’s not fired? Magnus’ make-up is darker than usual, lacks the highlights that sharpen his cheekbones and his hair curls on his forehead but it’s far from his skillful hairstyle from the party at Pandemonium. His eyeliner is on point but it feels blunt, somehow, the wings circling his slanted eyes more than accentuating the almond shape and Alec isn’t even sure he’s wearing lipstick at all. </p><p>“I had hope. I always have hope and for the first time in forever, I was not disappointed. You amazed me yesterday, Alexander and I will remember that. You’ll bring the Book to my house tonight.” </p><p>Alec gaps and scrambles for niceties out of sheer politeness but Magnus waves it away with a soft smile. The sun catches onto his rings, fingertips covered in black nail polish and Alec struggles to swallow, choking on the smell of Indian sandalwood, summer and spring all at once in the floral accents of Magnus’ cologne. He turns on his heels before he makes a fool of himself. It was just one phone call, Imasu didn’t mind helping Magnus out.</p><p>Camille winks when he walks back into the bullpen but Alec barely notices, still reeling from Magnus’ gratitude. He knows the other man is kind, has been running his coffee errands for the entire staff for months now but having it directed at him feels oddly satisfying and he blushes at his own thoughts as he runs through his daily tasks with a happy chatter coming from Camille in the background. </p><p>Later that day, Simon drops him in Brooklyn and tells Alec he’ll wait for him. Alec cradles the Book to his chest, stuffing his face with one last chocolate and walks up the flight of stairs in front of the brownstone house, riding the elevator all the way to the penthouse. He takes a key out and lets himself in Magnus’ loft, barely breathing as he steps onto the wooden floors of the foyer.</p><p>He hesitates in front of a very naked Greek statue, a cat flicking it’s tail between the feet of the marble man while Alec looks for a table to place the Book onto. It’s a small cat, maybe a kitten still, with a classic tan pattern, black back and legs with white neck and tummy, cuteness come alive really. It looks mischievous and Alec is about to pet it when he notices the little girl cowering behind the pillar marking the beginning of the living room. She’s peering at him and Alec smiles, recognizing Madzie from the picture. </p><p>“Hello. Cool skirt.”</p><p>Madzie is wearing a ballerina tulle skirt that sparkles and blushes, running off. She drops her scarf, a purple one this time and Alec smiles because of course Magnus would make sure it matches her outfit at all times. </p><p>The cat chases after her fuzzy hair and he notices a table with fresh flowers as he watches them, stepping further into the loft to place the Book next to a bunch of sweet peas. He picks up the scarf and leaves it next to the Book, climbing into the car a moment later.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>A red carpet lined with notables leads up the steps to the New York Library. Raphael talks to reporters as Alec trudges towards the entrance, tugging at his sleeves. Raphael chose the tux Alec is wearing for the Gala charity benefit but barely glances at him as he goes on. Alec moves past him with a smirk as he catches the part of his speech. </p><p>“This benefit is the social event of the season. It represents what Runway is about, grace, style, elegance...”</p><p>Everything in sight inside is white, delicate tulips, bone white china, dripping candles. And all the guests are in black or white, Alec included even though he curses every step he takes. He looks around anxiously, waiting until Magnus walks in, all black except for the delicate pocket square, his signature tiger poking out of the blazer. Camille rushes to his side in what she labeled a <i>petite robe noire</i> with a heaviness in her pronunciation that even Alec winced at but she looked at him twice, impressed, when they fell into step behind the editor in chief and it almost feels like respect.  </p><p>He follows Magnus around the room, keeping an eye out for the guests that come and go, exchanging pleasantries. This is the kind of event Alec has been looking forward to, no matter how uncomfortable he feels in his suit. Working for Magnus Bane opens doors and a charity gala could be just what he needs. </p><p>Asmodeus approaches when the party is in full swing. His suit is immaculate and a man trails in his shadow, both of them wearing their hair long. Asmodeus’ pepper and salt mane frames his seemingly gentle features but the way Magnus tenses in the presence of his father tells a different story. </p><p>“Father, Lorenzo.” He greets.</p><p>Alec frowns because that’s not the voice he’s used to, there is unexplored depth to it and even Camille straightens on Magnus’ other side, kissing Asmodeus on both cheeks. Lorenzo has his hair tied back as though hiding a beginning of baldness and he grips Alec way too long when they shake hands. </p><p>“Look at you, you’re a vision.” </p><p>Asmodeus smiles at Lorenzo’s boldness and Alec blinks, unsure as to what is expected of him. </p><p>“Don’t we all look very proper tonight, representing the company to the best of our ability.” Magnus cuts in smoothly.</p><p>There is an edge to his voice that makes Alec’s skin crawl and he can almost picture Magnus pulling their teeth out, one by one, as though it would prevent any other unwarranted compliments. The ceiling bathes in darkness as candlelight flickers, throwing shades along the alcoves of the room and stone steps lead to a gallery on the second floor that overlooks the reception. </p><p>“Raphael chose the suit, actually.” Alec stutters when it appears that Lorenzo is still waiting for him to reply.</p><p>Magnus shuffles, starring at his champagne flute glass and Asmodeus bristles at his son’s lack of conversation. His fly shaped cuffs glint in the low light of the room when he reaches for the other man but Magnus ducks and disappears in the crowd. Camille hurries after him as Lorenzo speaks again. </p><p>“I’m expanding my line and looking for a partner,” He says and Alec tunes him out.</p><p>He can tell Lorenzo hopes to hire Magnus and Asmodeus seems to be on board with the idea but this has little to do with him. Raphael brushes past them and distracts Lorenzo, to Alec’s relief who climbs up the steps leading to the second floor as soon as Camille waves him away with a friendly smile. He strolls among paintings and sculptures, hands shoved in the pockets of his suit and nearly bumps into Magnus a moment later. </p><p>The other man steps back and admires him openly. Alec feels naked, a blush creeps along his neck and onto his cheeks as Magnus’ eyes drag down his figure as though he really is imagining what Alec looks like without a tux. </p><p>“Raphael chose wisely. If you didn’t have a girlfriend I’d have to whisk you away right here and now.” He drawls.<br/>
“Do you really say things like that to people?”<br/>
“Evidently.” </p><p>Magnus twirls one of the spikes in his hair around his index finger, a claw like cuff clinking with the gesture. His hair shines blue in the light and Alec rolls his eyes because nobody would expect Magnus Bane to turn up to a party looking plain and boring. He fits in the gallery like everywhere else, the world bends to his will and accommodates his presence in ways Alec has never experienced. He’s used to disappearing in the background and does just that when he asks Magnus if he needs anything. </p><p>“I talked to the editor from The Downworld when you were flirting with Lorenzo. I was going to introduce you to him.” </p><p>Alec swivels around and stares at him. He’s not sure if it’s the idea of flirting with Lorenzo or the fact that someone from The Downworld is attending the gala that makes him gap at Magnus. He tastes the floral accents of his cologne on his tongue, musky, masculine and bittersweet all at once. </p><p>“You gave me your resume, remember? I have to be honest, I only read a couple of your articles, that was quite a lot but they weren’t half-bad. You’re pretty talented Alec, he should meet you. Come on, just one drink.” </p><p>Alec doesn’t hesitate. He follows Magnus.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Raphael is standing by the black Lincoln Town car when Alec leaves Edom Corp some days later. He holds the Book to his chest, thinking of his upcoming interview at The Downworld and almost misses the soft kiss they exchange before Simon climbs back into the car and Raphael hails a cab. </p><p>Alec stops dead in his tracks, needing a moment to process what he just saw before he joins Simon in the car. That, he never saw coming. He wonders how someone like Raphael can stand a guy as bubbly as Simon but obviously they make it work and he struggles not to ask about it on the way to Magnus’ loft.</p><p>Simon always has a lot to say of course and babbles about his band, the time he opened for Tessa Gray in Brooklyn and how he wishes to do the same for Imasu Morales next time he comes to New York. Alec has been told he’ll get free tickets to go to the show and relaxes in the leather seat thinking of Isabelle’s face when he mentioned it to her. </p><p>Working for Magnus Bane has many perks indeed and he tosses one last chocolate in his mouth as he lets himself into the loft with more confidence than he used to, trudging through the foyer. Madzie peers at him from behind the Greek statue this time, holding onto the man’s legs and Alec inclines his head in greeting.</p><p>“Hi Madzie. Are you feeling better? I heard you had the flu.” </p><p>She gnaws on the inside of her cheek and her hands fly to her scarf, fiddling with the bow around her neck. It’s pink today, matching her dress with too many frills for her small frame. It bulks under her sleeveless denim jacket and she looks like a modern day princess. She probably is, if Magnus spoils her like he spoils his team. </p><p>“Papa said I can’t have ice cream yet.” </p><p>Alec can’t help it, he smiles as he places the Book next to a fresh bunch of sweet peas. Madzie trots after him, struggling to keep up with his long legs. Alec crouches to look at her in the eye, appreciative of her bravery. She’s been coming closer and closer every day. </p><p>“How was your day at school?”<br/>
“I draw a cow. It’s gross.” She makes a face and Alec mock-gasps, pressing a hand to his chest.<br/>
“How can you say that? Cows are the cutest thing! They look so nice with blotches on their faces, it’s like they’re dressing up. Plus they produce milk and it’s super cool.”<br/>
“I like fish more.” Madzie crosses her arm and her pout is oddly reminiscent of her father’s.<br/>
“Fish are cool too, they have gills.” Alec agrees, nodding gravely.<br/>
“Can I give you a hug?”Her face breaks into a smile and she holds her arms out.<br/>
“Huh, I’m not sure...” Alec stutters, taken aback.</p><p>He glances around, not wanting to upset her. He isn’t sure Magnus wants people hugging his daughter at any chance they get though and almost falls on his backside when he catches sight of said man leaning against the pillar. Chairman Meow, as the bright pick collar around its neck says,  curls around his feet, tail flicking and he hasn’t grown at all since the first time Alec came to the loft. </p><p>Magnus’ shirt is not tucked into his pants anymore and he looks infinitely softer in the confines of his own home, colorful quilts and sequin covered pillows spread on every surface available behind him. The living room looks cozy and Alec is pretty sure he has first editions in his bookcase. </p><p>“Can’t leave a lady hanging.” Magnus comments.</p><p>Alec turns back to Madzie and nods for lack of anything better to do. She throws herself at his neck, silver nail polish flashing as he squeezes her gingerly in his arms and Alec knows for a fact Magnus’ nails are painted in the same shade. She whispers in his ear and he lets out a giggle, immediately clamping a hand against his mouth but that only spurs her on.</p><p>“Tell Papa I should have ice cream with sprinkles tonight! Maybe he’ll listen to you.”<br/>
“What’s so funny?” Magnus asks and his voice is light, carefree.<br/>
“I am told that you can’t leave a lady hanging and the lady in question wants ice cream. With sprinkles.” He adds when Madzie whispers furiously again. </p><p>Magnus barks out a surprised laugh and Alec glances at him, bathing in the warmth of his voice as the other man struggles to contain his laughter. Madzie lets go of him, running to her father who picks her up, wiping stray tears from his face. The Chairman stands on its hind legs, pawing at Magnus’ pants with a sad meow because he’s left on the floor. </p><p>“Well, we should get started on the making of ice cream then. Have a good evening, Alexander.”<br/>
“You too, enjoy your ice cream Madzie.”<br/>
“Bye Alec!” </p><p>His knees protest when he stands up and Magnus grins knowingly as Alec shakes his legs. He rolls his eyes and blurts out the question that has been plaguing him since he got in the car.</p><p>“Are Simon and Raphael… a thing?”<br/>
“You could say that, yes. They’re getting married in September.”</p><p>Magnus studies him carefully and Alec avoids his eyes, nodding to himself. He waves at Madzie and Magnus turns on his heels, leaving him be. The little girl beams, waving back until Alec disappears through the door. He makes sure Chairman Meow doesn’t run outside as he locks the door, knowing the cat has a tendency to slip between his legs. Not this time, though. </p><p>When he gets in the car, he congratulates Simon on his engagement and the driver invites him to the wedding, rambling on about the ceremony set to take place at the New York Library. It sounds like a perfect life and Alec wonders when, or if he’ll ever get something like that too.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The Downworld is a building made of concrete, far from the fancy skyscraper of Edom Corp. Alec walks inside with his leather briefcase and really, he can tell it’s worn out and overall, outdated but it holds all his beloved newspaper clips and maybe, the key to his future. Soon enough he is sitting across a ragged-looking man in his early forties, Luke Garroway. </p><p>“You know the pay is crap.”<br/>
“That’s fine.”<br/>
“Your clips were excellent. That thing with the janitor’s union, that’s exactly what we do here.”</p><p>Alec is brimming with excitement but he smiles, humble. Luke is exactly how he pictured him, to the point and really, the role model he needs. The other man is wearing a flannel shirt with worn out jeans and his eyes twinkle behind his glasses when he tilts his head, studying Alec carefully and looking pointedly at his hoodie.</p><p>“My only question is… Runway? What the hell kind of a blip was that?” </p><p>The hoodie was black when he bought it but now it looks gray and Luke cannot see it, but there is a hole under his armpit. Alec tugs at his sleeves and smiles sheepishly, rubbing the sole of his shoes against the linoleum floor of the office. The desk is made of sturdy wood and covered in an organized mess not unlike the one Alec lives in.  </p><p>“Learned a lot, actually. Fashion is worth millions of dollars and many jobs.” </p><p>He’s not lying. Magnus Bane works hard and brings out the best in people. The worst too, unfortunately but Alec has seen first hand that he can hold his own. Luke nods, rubbing his chin. </p><p>“I called over there for a reference, left a word with some snooty girl. Next thing I know Magnus Bane leaves me a voice mail saying that if I don’t hire you I’m an idiot,” Alec stills. “you must have done something right.” </p><p>Alec skips down the street and all the way back to Edom Corp, beaming every time someone makes accidental eye contact with him. He starts next week and he’s not sure he can wait till then. The days drag on but finally, he gathers his stuff from his desk in the bullpen.</p><p>Clary, the new girl, is not stylish like Camille but she’s obviously well versed in fashion and seems to make her own clothes. She looks both eager and nervous as she picks up the phone and he notices her confusion, grabbing it from her.</p><p>“Magnus Bane’s office, he’s not available at the moment,” He winks at Clary and she smiles back as presses the receiver to his chest. “Camille, Azazel on the phone for you, about a private jet?”<br/>
“I’m going to miss you, Alec.” She says, gesturing for him to transfer the call.</p><p>He ducks his head, pleasantly surprised and does just that, talking Clary through it and flinging his stash of helpful notes and reminders at her just as Magnus steps out of the elevator. His woolen top coat is draped over his arm and he holds suede gloves in his other hand, looking ready for autumn in his orange turtle neck sweater. </p><p>The tiger pocket square peeks out of his cream blazer and his dark gray pants are perfectly fitted as usual. Their eyes meet, Magnus’ eyeliner is sharper than ever and Alec nods, in thanks, salutation and farewell. Magnus breaks into a real smile that softens the deep brown of his lipstick and their shoulders brush when Alec leaves the bullpen. </p><p>If Magnus is the flame, Alec is the moth and he doesn’t know which one of them is burning anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else getting 50 shades vibes with the last scene? Because once I thought about it I couldn't pretend otherwise anymore!<br/>Two more chapters to go, maybe an epilogue as well :) Comments help me grow my writing wings, kudos make my heart swell and bookmarks keep me grounded. Take care ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That’s when it hits him. He won’t come in tomorrow morning and place a take away cup on Magnus’ desk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, we're getting to the second part of this little story! There will be 6 chapters total, enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>but satisfaction brought it back</h6><p>The setting is familiar, Jace and Isabelle sitting in front of Alec at The Institute, Lydia hoping  on the seat next to him, still in her kitchen whites and he smiles slowly, taking in the last few months. Tessa Gray plays on the jukebox, a sad song that reverberates in Alec’s chest. It’s not a painful tug per se but he feels like he’s leaving something behind even as Isabelle squeezes his arm and Jace claps him on the back.</p><p>“I need to get on with opening my own business so we celebrate my success for once! Lydia, are you in?”<br/>
“You’d work well together.” Alec comments, grinning.</p><p>It’s true, Jace needs someone like Lydia to keep him on his toes and his boyish charm would do wonders where she appears cold sometimes. She ducks her head, fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger and her blond plait falls off her shoulder. Alec can already picture them behind the counter, to be honest. It’s bound to happen, someday and they’d be good together, to each other. </p><p>“Please don’t let him name it Java Jace.” Isabelle pipes in.</p><p>She pops an olive in her mouth and swirls her martini in front of her, the very picture of the James Bond girl in her hunter green bandage dress. Alec nods eagerly and Jace tears a napkin to shreds, tossing it at his face and grinning in spite of himself. The Institute is not empty yet, regulars linger on leather covered benches, sipping Saturday night sangria and picking at onion rings. </p><p>“Izzy was telling us about her new fragrance,” Alec says to Lydia. “it’s called Shadowhunter.”<br/>
“Sounds dangerous.” </p><p>Isabelle beams and Alec listens to her voice more than her words as she talks about the pro and cons of some scents when wearing a signature perfume. He’s pretty sure Magnus has one tailor-made, if the hints Indian sandalwood he caught a whiff of a few times are anything to go by. Heavens forbid Magnus Bane wore a the same cologne as someone else. </p><p>Alec rolls his shoulders at that thought, biting down a smile and leans over to hug Lydia, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s hair and play-fighting with Jace on the way out. Alec ruffles the blond’s hair when he won’t let go of the hood of his sweater and Jace retaliates by trying to trip him. Isabelle smacks them both over the head and they gang up on her to hold her down enough for a noogie. She chases Jace down the street and Alec chuckles, waving to Lydia as she leaves The Institute. </p><p>They go their separate ways and he lights up a cigarette, the warm glow his only light in the side street he crosses to reach his apartment faster. A sign blinks high above him, flashing an add for Runway and Catarina smiles down on him, looking glorious on the cover of the magazine. He wonders if her son appears as eerie as she does, then remembers sweet Madzie, who for all her matching scarves and probably designers clothes, is just a child. Ephraim probably is too. </p><p>That’s when it hits him. He won’t come in tomorrow morning and place a take away cup on Magnus’ desk. Clary will spill half of the team’s coffee on her way up and Camille will push her around. Clary looks fierce though, she’ll probably put up more of a fight than Alec did. They won’t be friends, not that Alec and Camille really were but mutual respect and solidarity goes a long way. Went a long way, at least. Alec is not working for Edom Corp anymore and he won’t check that Magnus is wearing his signature pocket square out of habit, not really hoping to see it missing.</p><p>Hell, he would have freaked out if that ever happened and probably have gone to pick one up himself. Alec giggles and twirls on himself next to a dumpster, the light of his cigarette bathing his hand in warmth. A tattoo peeks on his arm and he thinks of the next one, maybe he’ll get that rune on his neck, he has been thinking about it for a while. He saved enough money for it and he likes his futon way too much to buy an actual mattress. What for, anyway? It’s been a while since Lydia came over, he was staying at work until late, waiting for the Book.</p><p>He takes a drag on his cigarette and exhales deeply, surrounded by acrid smoke and maybe tears threaten to roll down his cheeks but it’s the sting of nicotine and he holds onto the cigarette with a bitter smile as he climbs the steps to his flat. There’s nothing to be sorry for, he got his dream job at The Downworld of all places. It’s everything he ever wanted and more.</p><p>He hates to ask himself why it doesn’t feel so great anymore when he leaves for work the next morning. The Downworld is buzzing with unrestrained energy everyday and they print Alec’s articles without taking a second look at his work after a few weeks. Luke has nothing but compliments for his latest piece and his coworkers look at him funny when he comes in with a tray of coffee for the office. Lily Chen from international news asks him if he wants her to pay him back and Bat from music and nightlife looks at the take away cup suspiciously. Jordan Kyle knocks his drink off the desk when he misses the ball he’s playing with as he waits for some obscure team’s scores and Luke shoves a glass of honey whiskey in Alec’s hand during happy hour. </p><p>All his well and Jordan recommends the tattoo parlor he got his scrolling scripts done at for Alec’s  new tattoo. Bat looks impressed with the crisscrossing rune on his neck and Lily works up the nerve to ask him about his time at Runway, what Magnus is like behind closed doors. Luke claps him on the back and jokes he’ll get Alec to cover Fashion Week if he misses his previous job too much. Alec laughs, but he finds that he wouldn’t mind it all that much. All is well indeed.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>It’s raining for Simon and Raphael’s wedding but Raphael grabs the umbrella Camille hands him and holds it over them on the steps of the New York Public Library and Alec can tell the pictures will look wonderful. Candles flicker on the stair, bathing the scene in warmth in spite of the drizzle and the umbrella lights up with dancing fire. Simon looks at his husband like he hung the moon and then some stars in the sky and stumbles onto a candle. Raphael is here to catch him and steer him away from a disaster waiting to happen since they began taking pictures. </p><p>Alec follows the crowd inside, holding his arm out for Lydia. He invited her out of respect more than anything, not expecting her to tag along but she almost looks carefree in her blue dress, a slim leather belt tied around her waist. She’s been insouciant lately and he likes seeing her like this. Lydia has never been a laid-back kind of person but this new found mellow side suits her. It feels like Jace’s doing and he wonders if she’ll let him call their business Java Jace after all. </p><p>Magnus is Raphael’s best man and Alec doesn’t know why he’s surprised really. Birds of feather, as they say… He smiles at the sight of Madzie holding hands with Catarina’s son, a real-life princess if he’s ever seen one. The little girl runs up to him when she catches sight of him and Alec crouches to get to her height, holding her hands in his. Her nails are purple and he’s pretty sure Magnus’ are too. </p><p>“Young lady, you must save me dance later!”<br/>
“Don’t, he’ll step on your feet.” Lydia teases.</p><p>Madzie beams and nods anyway. Catarina smiles when Alec straightens up and her son hides in her skirt. He’s just a little boy, like Alec thought and blinks up at him with curiosity when Madzie leans against Alec’s leg. She’s wearing a white scarf and he’s pretty sure it’s Hermès when he glances around and notices Magnus skipping towards them, tiger pocket square poking out of his blazer. Their outfits match, pastel hues and silver accents as a reminder of Magnus’ many rings. Alec shuffles his feet, he’s wearing the tux Raphael chose for the gala a few months ago. </p><p>“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise!”<br/>
“Magnus, Catarina.” Alec nods.<br/>
“So, that’s the infamous Magnus Bane.” Lydia says softly, introducing herself.<br/>
“I hope you don’t go around telling lies about me.” Magnus scolds but he’s smiling.<br/>
“I wouldn’t dare, unlike some people.” Alec replies, glancing at Catarina.<br/>
“Raphael has always been a gossip but Ragnor is worse than him, not that anyone believes me when I tell them Magnus is the lesser evil of the three.” </p><p>Magnus nods along her every word and Lydia chuckles, asking Madzie about her scarf. The little girl puffs her chest out and explains that she tied it herself. Magnus mimics her, obviously proud of this accomplishment. Ephraim runs off when he catches sight of Ragnor and Madzie follows a moment later so Catarina makes her excuses, trotting after them in her high heels and floor length sheath dress. She looks like an ancient Goddess in her dusty rose gown, but that’s nothing new to Alec who has seen more than his fair share of photo shoots now. </p><p>“You know, I would probably have asked you to tag along for Fashion Week. I’m staying at a fantastic little hotel in the Seventh across the street from a falafel restaurant that would have changed your life.” Magnus says out of the blue, looking at Madzie.<br/>
“You already changed my life. Take the new assistant instead, she’ll appreciate it more than I ever would.” Alec replies easily but his voice raises and feels small. </p><p>They lock eyes and Magnus tilts his head, a pink streak of hair flicking in front of his eyes as he glances at the crisscrossing rune on Alec’s neck. The light catches into his brown eyes, just right and they light up like pools of honey. He nods slowly, rosewood lips curling into a smile. When Alec turns around, Lydia is staring, lips tilted up and she indicates that they meet outside. He follows her through the library and takes a drag on a cigarette as they walk down the steps. The candles have disappeared and the pavement is shiny from the rain. </p><p>Alec doesn’t know what to say, is not sure what warrants the acceptance he reads in her eyes, sees on her face. She takes his hand in hers, engagement ring catching onto the light of a lonely star in the sky. It’s dim, barely there, a memory to cherish and the world seems to shift just slightly, enough for Alec to fit in.</p><p>“I know everything about you and the Alec I know never looks so happy and confident. I think it’s because of him and that’s alright. You’re going to be fine.” She adds when Alec pales.</p><p>He leans into a hug, cigarette dangling from his fingers. Acrid smoke raises to the sky and maybe he’s crying but with Lydia in his arms, Alec thinks it might be okay. Someday. If he ever finds out what it takes to get something like what Raphael and Simon have.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Pandemonium pulses from within again. It’s a mad heartbeat, threatening to break out of a brownstone rib cage and alcohol pours down its bobbing throat like sweat between a woman’s breasts. Alec tears himself out of the dancing crowd, shoes sticking to the damp floor and falls onto a stool in front of Maia. </p><p>“Why so grim? I haven’t seen you in ages,” She punches his arm and gasps at the sight of the new tattoo. “you, have so many things to tell me. Better get a head start. Now.” </p><p>He gestures for her to pour him a glass of something, anything and does just as she asked. Maia  leans against the counter, her Afro bouncing on top of her head when she bobs her head along to Tessa Gray’s latest hit. Simon hops on a stool next to Alec, throwing an arm around his shoulders and he doesn’t have the energy to shrug it off, because the driver insisted that he came since they don’t see each other nearly as often since he started working at The Downworld. </p><p>The party is celebrating Magnus’ departure for Paris, something along the lines of when the cat’s away the mice will play hanging in the air. Camille is dancing with Azazel again and Alec watches them distractedly. The dark haired man is wearing his stripped tie, as usual but Alec’s view is obscured by the tiny frame of none other than the new assistant and Alec frowns as Clary steps forward.</p><p>“I remember you. Your post-its were very helpful!” She chimes. </p><p>Simon scoots over so that she can sit with them but Magnus jumps on the seat before she gets to it and Alec bites back a smile as the editor in chief crosses his legs, perfectly fitted black pants brushing Alec’s jeans. Magnus grins at Clary, fiddling with the buttons of the white shirt underneath  his ink black waistcoat.</p><p>“Sorry Biscuit.” </p><p>She shakes her head and takes a seat on the other side of Simon, immediately asking him about the current name of his band. Alec has long stopped trying to keep track of it and it has always been The Mortal Instruments to him. Apparently it’s not the case anymore. Magnus doesn’t seem to care much for it either, adjusting the tiger pocket square in his beige blazer. </p><p>“So, you’ll be in Paris?” He asks, sounding hopeful.<br/>
“Will I?”<br/>
“Of course. How can you cover Fashion Week if you’re not there?”<br/>
“How do you know about that?” </p><p>Magnus blinks and Alec shakes his head at the lack of reply, catching whiff of the musky, masculine cologne that characterizes him. His hair is up in spikes again, streaked with blond and eyeliner circles his slanted eyes dangerously. Necklaces gleam in the dancing lights of the club, disappearing under his shirt and his rings glint on the counter, initials flashing when Magnus snaps his fingers absently, bright red nail polish standing out. </p><p>“You have to be in Paris,” he repeats. “but there’s a problem, huh. Can’t leave the girlfriend to fend for herself.” </p><p>Alec doesn’t know why he blushes at the mention of Lydia. Maybe it’s for all the times he thought of Magnus when he was with her, or her kind words at the wedding. Either way, his cheeks are burning and fire creeps down his neck. Magnus leans forward, noticing his unease.</p><p>“Wait. Don’t tell me. No more girlfriend? <i>Je suis désolé</i>.”<br/>
“Oh you’re so full of it. You are not <i>désolé</i> at all.” Alec brushes him off.<br/>
“Yeah. Not even a little.” Magnus shakes his head, eyes shining. </p><p>It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he knows about this though. Magnus was the one to introduce Alec to the editor from The Downworld and Luke has to have run the idea of covering Fashion Week by him first. </p><p>“You speak French?” Magnus goes on, gesturing for Maia to pour him a glass of some fancy cocktail.<br/>
“French and Russian, actually.” Alec deadpans.<br/>
“A man of many talents,” he holds up his drink. “to us?” </p><p>Alec’s eyebrows shoot up but he clinks his glass against Magnus’. He isn’t wearing lipstick today, or not anymore at least but his lips darken with the indentation of the edge of the glass against them. He twirls his fingers, contemplating the colorful cocktail and glances side ways at Alec before asking.</p><p>“So, what time should I pick you up?”  </p><p>Alec chokes on his drink, almost spitting it out and Magnus chuckles. Alec tries to clean up the mess he made, shoulders slumping and contemplates rubbing his alcohol soaked napkin in the other man’s face but he still has a modicum of respect left for him, if only because Magnus used to be his boss. </p><p>“You’re joking. I was kidding when I said I speak Russian. Or French, for that matter.”<br/>
“I know. It wasn’t on your resume.” </p><p>Magnus shrugs and Alec closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. He’s overwhelmed with the bittersweet scent of flowers and honey and soft lips press to his cheek. It erupts in fire and a shiver runs down his spine, eager and anxious all at once, Alec stripped bare for all to see. But nobody’s watching when he opens his eyes again and Magnus has slipped away, slipped from his fingers but not out of his mind.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The light of his cigarette drowns the lonely star twinkling in the sky when the green Porsche, a Carrera 4 cabriolet, pulls up in front of Alec’s building. He slings his duffle bag on one shoulder and the fire escape shudders with each of his steps down the staircase, a cloud of acrid smoke shrinking away from his face as he reaches the ground. </p><p>Magnus steps out of the car, adjusting the lapels of his tartan blazer. It looks gray but red undertones stand out against the green Porsche and of course, his tiger pocket square. Alec snorts, because he’s wearing his favorite hoodie, with a hole under his armpit and Magnus doesn’t even bat an eye. Alec expected something more extravagant though, they’re going to Paris after all but he’ll take what he can get. Elegance it is, indigo waist coat paired with light gray pants and burgundy socks and tie as the other man hands him the keys. Alec frowns, glancing between his encouraging smile and the car.</p><p>“Have fun on the interstate.” Magnus pushes the keys in his hands.</p><p>A streetlamp flickers and Alec gives in, throwing his bag in the back and sliding in front of the wheel. The engine roars with the lightest touch and Magnus throws his head back, laughing at Alec’s oh’s and ah’s. It’s something else and he stumbles out of the car way too soon, drunk on adrenaline. Magnus trails a golden suitcase behind him, leading the way to first class and Alec mentally thanks Luke for the budget he allowed as he stretches his legs in the double seat, glancing at the movie Magnus is watching. </p><p>He gets so engrossed in it that the other man offers him one of his earphones after a while and they spend most of the movie with their heads tilted, leaning towards each other. Alec’s neck aches as the credits roll and he fidgets, craving a cigarette. It’s only been a few hours since take off, Alec tries to rationalize, closing his eyes but it makes things worse because it means he has some more hours to go and he wants to take a drag so badly <i>now</i>. </p><p>Magnus covers his hand with his own and Alec stills at the cold bite of his rings, exhaling slowly. He flips his hand over, toying with the jewelry and a shiver runs up Magnus’ arm as Alec’s fingers drag along his skin, tracing the lines of his hand. He doesn’t look at the other man when he opens his eyes, starring at his shoes instead. </p><p>“Wasn’t Camille supposed to come with you?”<br/>
“She insisted on getting there before me to prepare my arrival like I’m some kind of royalty. Or maybe she just wanted to get on Azazel’s private jet, join the mile high club.” </p><p>Alec snorts at that and rolls his eyes. He feels Magnus’ gaze on him and doesn’t blush, for once, even as he wonders if Magnus’ if part of the infamous club. Probably. Then he berates himself for thinking such things in the first place.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be worried your executive assistant is off doing who knows what with your rival?”<br/>
“It would make for a good story in The Downworld, maybe I’m looking forward to some ground-breaking discovery.” </p><p>Magnus says it lightly but Alec thinks of the company’s obsession with dying for this job and wonders, not for the first time, if there isn’t some truth to it. Maybe not actual murder, but social assassination. He has seen first hand what Magnus’ influence can do, earning him an interview with Luke Garroway. Camille has been working as Magnus’ assistant for a long time, running the office skillfully in his stead and she admires Magnus, so maybe Azazel should be the one worrying about her interest in <i>him</i>.  </p><p>Alec hums, withdrawing his hand from under Magnus’ and skims his fingers on top of the other man’s, drawing the outline of his initials on the signet rings and over the black paint on his nails. The urge is still there, scratching at his throat and he breathes in a whiff of smooth and fresh musk to clench the craving for nicotine. Magnus shifts on his seat, turning slightly to look at him again.</p><p>“Would you mind telling me about your tattoo?” </p><p>His brown eyes flick to the crisscrossing lines on Alec’s neck with the inquiry and he knows he could refuse, except Alec doesn’t feel like it. He smirks, glancing at Magnus as he side-steps the question for now and their fingers brush when the other man flips his hand over. Alec traces the lines in the palm of his hand again.</p><p>“I’ve got several, actually.”<br/>
“Do tell.” Magnus’ gaze blazes with interest, searching for a hint of inked skin.<br/>
“It’s runes my siblings and I came up with when he were younger. We pretended it gave us powers. Max is too young to get tattoos yet but Isabelle and I have this thing, everything we accomplish on our own warrants a tattoo.” </p><p>He reaches for his sleeve, rolling it up to reveal the <i>enkeli</i> on his left forearm. There is a dragon shaped one on his right collarbone for courage and a sort of cross on the opposite shoulder blade to calm his anger. He can’t show them, nor the parallel lines of the friendship one he got in honor of Jace on his left hip or the curling healing rune in the small of his back to remember to hold his head, straighten his back in the face of adversity. </p><p>There is another one on his bicep too, some sort of spiral for when he’s afraid of change and things don’t go according to plan and the v-shaped rune on the right side his upper back, near his armpit for talent because he believes in himself sometimes. He was good at archery and writes pretty decent articles if he says so himself. </p><p>Magnus reaches for his arm with his free hand, stopping as his fingers brush Alec’s pale skin. He doesn’t move and painted nails run along the diamond shaped rune, follow the lines curving around it. Alec’s forearm hair rises with the delicate touch and he looks away as the other man hums.</p><p>“So it does stand for something.”<br/>
“It’s not light-hearted tattoos. They’re reminders.” </p><p>He cuts himself off, not wanting to explain why he needs to remember, remember that he matters, remember people care for him, remember the sanctity of family. Magnus doesn’t say anything for a long time, fingers never slowing their dance on Alec’s skin and their entwined hands are burning up. When Magnus speaks, his voice is low, intimate, the blazing kiss of fire against the fluttering wing of a moth. </p><p>“Thanks for telling me.” </p><p>Alec catches fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will take place in Paris, you all know what this means right? If not well you'll have to read it ;) Come yell at me in the comments if you have hopes or anything, I'll happily ramble in reply! Take care ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>Paris, the city of love!</i> Alec rolls his eyes, it’s raining outside and someone throws a drenched newspaper to the ground, hurrying inside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec fumbles with his pack of cigarettes the moment they get out of the airport and takes a long drag, chest rising and falling with a cloud of acrid smoke. Magnus rolls his golden suitcase around and arches an eyebrow as Alec visibly relaxes, shoulders slumping and tension leaving his body. Alec cocks his head to the side, exhaling carefully as to not shroud the other man in acrid smoke and smiles nervously when a car pulls up next to them.</p><p>“If you say it’s bad for my health I swear-” Magnus smirks and Alec clamps his mouth shut.</p><p>He has a feeling the nature of the other man’s thoughts is far from pure considerations on his health. Magnus beams in the warm glow of the cigarette and the driver puts his suitcase in the booth, holding a hand up for Alec’s duffle bag, who gives it up reluctantly. He squashes his cigarette butt under the toe of his combat boots and slides in, looking out the window as Paris whizzes by. Fairy lights glint in the night and they skirt the Palais Garnier, bathing in the red glow of the Olympia Hall before the Eiffel Tower comes in view.</p><p>Magnus isn’t glancing out the window though, rather looking at Alec who avoids the other man’s eyes in the reflection of the glass until the car pulls up in front of a cozy looking hotel. The falafel restaurant is closing already but the hotel is well lit when they stop by the reception desk. Magnus speaks French fluently, contrary to Alec but he catches a few words, the meaning of a shake of the head. Camille isn’t staying with them. </p><p>“A fantastic little hotel, you said...” Alec mumbles when they’re shown to their rooms. </p><p>He wouldn’t call his suite small. It’s not huge, but it’s impressive enough for someone who sleeps on the floor. Alec can’t say he’ll miss his futon though and slumps on the bed as Magnus leans against the door frame, smiling. He took his blazer off when he dropped his suitcase in his room and his burgundy tie hangs loosely on his indigo waist coat. </p><p>“Can I offer you a drink?”<br/>
“Help yourself.” Alec waves at the mini-fridge and rolls on his back.</p><p>He kicks his shoes off as the other man pours a finger of whiskey in a glass, only then sitting up to grab it. Magnus hums, fingers dancing along the bottle of Bourbon before he makes up his mind for gin. The room isn’t over the top and Alec might have been surprised by the size of the suite, he can’t complain about the soft colors and comfortable looking armchairs. He can attest that it feels like he’s melting when he stretches out on the mattress.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you on the plane, do <i>you</i> have tattoos?”</p><p>Magnus turns slightly, leaning against the arm of the couch and crossing his ankles. He looks contemplative, swirling the drink in his hands and his hair flops slightly to the side, a testament of the time spent on the plane. His fingers move to play with the cuffs of his shirt next and Alec leans forward, digging his elbows in his thighs and wondering if he’s about to learn something unexpected.  </p><p>“I don’t have tattoos, no.”<br/>
“But?” Alec presses on, grinning madly.</p><p>Could it be… is Magnus being self-conscious? It might be the first time Alec witnesses such a thing and he runs a hand through the mess of his hair as the other man knocks his drink back for liquid courage, black painted nails tensing around the glass. Alec takes a sip from his drink and abandons it on the floor.</p><p>“I have a belly ring.” Magnus says flippantly.<br/>
“Do you really or you’re saying this so that you have an excuse to take your clothes off when I ask to see it?”<br/>
“You think so lowly of me,” Alec arches an eyebrow and Magnus presses a hand to his chest, mock-offended. “I don’t get naked if there isn’t something to gain from it.” </p><p>Alec barks out a laugh and nods, outwitted. He can’t help but glance at the other man’s chest, wondering if he’s talking about a stainless stud or something more elaborate. Who is he kidding? He expects Magnus to have something unusual, like most of his jewelry and for once, Alec is not afraid to admit that he admires him for it. It must be something in the air, the distance maybe. </p><p>“I have a diamond one that doubles as a waist chain but most of the time I wear a silver infinity pendant with an emerald at the bottom.” Magnus unknowingly confirms a moment later.<br/>
“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it, like you did for my tattoos.”<br/>
“I don’t know, maybe we could have dinner later this week?” </p><p>Magnus twists a ring around his finger, glancing at Alec. And maybe it’s Paris indeed, because he finds himself agreeing. Magnus blinks, smudged eyeliner apparent in the artificial light of the room and smiles softly, almost to himself. Alec can’t find it in him to regret it. </p><p>They don’t see each other much the following days. Magnus attends shows, first row for every collection and Alec disappears backstage, getting to know the small hands that make everything possible. He has seen more lingerie than he would have liked but it’s fascinating, how it all comes together for what feels like the blink of an eye on the runway as models come and go. </p><p>“Alexander, is that <i>color</i>?” Magnus exclaims in between collections a few days later.<br/>
“It’s just brick red.” Alec tugs at his shirt, one out of three buttons undone.<br/>
“So you really learned from those color charts!” </p><p>Magnus looks way too proud for something Alec did on his own but he doesn’t have the heart to shoot him down and simply brushes past the other man to get to the back row when Magnus grips his arm. Alec really takes him in, blushing furiously when he realizes his crimson shirt is mostly undone and necklaces fall down Magnus’ caramel skin. He glances lower still and yes, here it is, a silver pendant on his navel. The other man bites his lip, grinning in spite of himself and Alec focuses on the tiger pocket square standing out on his royal blue blazer. At least he’s not wearing leather pants, because Alec remembers that day in the office very clearly. </p><p>“You can take Camille’s seat if you want.” Magnus says after a beat. </p><p>Alec frowns and nods slowly, falling in step with him. A camera flashes as they walk past celebrities and designers alike and he catches sight of Camille with Azazel, smiling for the reporters. Her dark hair is sleek and artfully wavy, her dress a shade lighter than Magnus’ blazer and a heavy golden necklace rests on her chest. She laughs and her dark red lips curl up when she notices them. Alec has a feeling she won’t need her seat indeed and settles a row behind Magnus, fingers at the ready to take notes. </p><p>It goes by in a whirlwind of colors and fabrics before Alec is whisked away to a private party, squirming on the back seat of a limousine with Lorenzo Rey of all people. How that happened, he has no idea. One moment he was sitting with Magnus, thinking of smoking a cigarette and the next thing he knows it’s Lorenzo who takes him to a reception Asmodeus organized at the Ritz. </p><p>“I was particularly disappointed to learn that you’re not working with Magnus anymore,” the designer tells him. “but what a pleasant surprise to see you again in Paris, the city of love!” </p><p>Alec rolls his eyes, it’s raining outside and someone throws a drenched newspaper to the ground, hurrying inside. He plays with the hem of his leather jacket, combat boots squeaking against the floor of the limousine. Alec wonders whether the partnership Lorenzo had been hoping for fell through or if Magnus went with it, it’s hard to tell because even when working for the other man Alec wasn’t privy to these things. </p><p>He cannot get out of the car fast enough when they reach the famous hotel. Camille ushers him into her room as soon as he squashes his cigarette butt and steps inside. He gaps at the size of her suite, maybe his room in front of the falafel restaurant is small after all. Camille closes in on him and he backs away from her but he’s cornered against the couch.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I have to do something about your hair before you go in there.” </p><p>She reaches up and Alec bats her hands away. Camille snarls, barring her teeth and he rethinks his resistance, carefully lowering his arms. She sweeps his hair to the side, tutting when it curls up anyway and reaches into her makeup bag for some miracle product he doesn’t want to know the composition of.</p><p>“You’ve been dreaming of doing this all these months, admit it.”<br/>
“Raphael and I have been planning a <i>makeover</i> since the day you stepped into the office and there is a pool going on at Runway as to <i>who</i> will get to do it. Magnus is leading but I don’t think he really wants to change anything about you. I’m betting on Maia,” This time he swats her hand and she yelps. “and I’ll be there to watch when she gets her way. Also, I lied about the previous assistant that ended up at TV Guide.” </p><p>They glare at each other but Alec cannot hold back his smile and Camille allows a small one of her own before hurrying down to the reception. She rushes to Magnus’ side and Alec ends up sitting at a table near Asmodeus’, watching the Chairman of Edom Corp with curiosity as he steps off the podium set up at the end of the room in all his white Dior suit glory and regains his seat. The reception is about the expansion of Lorenzo’s line so Alec guesses it won’t be long before he knows what happened with the partnership. </p><p>Magnus steps to the podium next and Alec’s stomach drops. Alec knows he and Lorenzo can’t stand each other, if they do end up working together and the designer tries to order Magnus around it won’t end well. Maybe there will be a body this time. There is a round of applause before the editor in chief speaks and he grins, winking when he meets Alec’s eyes. </p><p>“Thank you everyone. Before I talk to you about Lorenzo and everything he’s accomplished, I have news. Tonight is not just an important night for Runway and Lorenzo, it’s also important for someone else in this room. As of next month, Lorenzo will be partnering with Edom Corp in an expansion of his line.” </p><p>More applause and Alec closes his eyes. Asmodeus nods along, his mane of hair covering his eyes and the darkness falling on his face makes Alec’s skin crawl. He looks over at Lorenzo against his better judgment. The other man is beaming and Magnus resumes speaking, with his glinting hands, with his whole glittering body. Purple, pink and blue streaks of hair flutter on his head with each gesture.  </p><p>“Lorenzo and Runway have on important thing in common: a commitment to excellence and so it comes as no surprise that Lorenzo has selected someone from Edom Corp as the new co-president. My esteemed colleague, Azazel.” </p><p>Asmodeus scowls and his entire face contorts into a dark grimace but Alec can see Azazel reclining in his chair, happy to be the center of attention as the room explodes in thunderous applause. Camille lets go of her Prada clutch to lean a hand on the dark haired man’s arm, fingers skimming the undoubtedly soft fabric of his Armani suit and biting her lip as Magnus wraps it up with a smirk. </p><p>“Let’s wish Azazel and Lorenzo all the best.” </p><p>Alec hasn’t realized he stood up to applaud until he sits back down and Lorenzo steps up as well to talk about the expansion of his line.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The Falafel Café is not at all what Alec expected when he joins Magnus outside the hotel the following night. He smiles though, giddy with the simplicity of a custom made dishes and smiles some more as Magnus speaks fluent French to order, soft vowels and rolling consonants like a caress along his neck, hands playing in his hair. </p><p>They don’t even drink wine and he’s glad because it tastes awful to him and for once Magnus looks out of place in his deep green topcoat with the tiger pocket square peeking out, dark blue pants and slightly lighter green tie disappearing under a cream waist coat. Alec fits right in but maybe it has something to do with Magnus’ gentle smile.</p><p>“I’m impressed Alexander, is that designer?” </p><p>He’s teasing but his brown eyes gleam happily at the sight of Alec’s blue jacket, leather shoulder pads adding a little something to the overall simple outfit he threw on. Alec rolls his eyes out of habit and kicks him under the table before stuffing his face with falafels. </p><p>“So, Azazel had that wonderful opportunity to work with Lorenzo, huh?”<br/>
“Camille has always been very… persuasive. I wouldn’t cross that woman.” Magnus inspects his nails as he says it.<br/>
“Your father was livid.” </p><p>Magnus preens at that and locks his feet around Alec’s ankle. He doesn’t move, wiping his fingers on a napkin and avoiding the other man’s eyes. It’s getting dark outside and streetlights turn on, bathing the city in magic. The street comes alive at night time and maybe Alec gets why Paris is the city of love at that moment. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anyone as dedicated as you. Sure, there are things I simply don’t get but you’re great at your job and everyone loves you.” Alec blushes when he realizes what he said.<br/>
“Go on,” Magnus encourages, glancing at him. “you have no idea what it does to me, do you? Saying things like that...”<br/>
“I had no idea who you were on the day of my interview.”<br/>
“That’s not what I meant darling.” He chuckles. </p><p>Alec ducks his head at the term of endearment and Magnus looks thoughtful but doesn’t add anything. They don’t go back to the hotel straight away and wander the streets instead, leaning against each other. Alec blinks at the architecture, gaps at signs he can somehow understand when he recognizes a word and stumbles as they step onto a bridge.</p><p>“I don’t even know where we are. You could be leading me anywhere.”<br/>
“Don’t worry, I know this city like the back of my hand. It’s my favorite place on the planet. You know what Gertrude Stein said, ‘America is my country and Paris is my hometown’.” Alec nods along and giggles.<br/>
“You’re unbelievable. Do you write this stuff down and file it away to use it later?” </p><p>Magnus stops by the grilles on the side of the bridge, shrugging. It’s covered in padlocks and Alec squints, trying to see the hearts and initials engraved on shiny metal. All those people are like Simon and Raphael, sharing something Alec never had and maybe never will. He sighs and a sidewalk vendor staggers closer to them. </p><p>“I never understood why everyone was so crazy about Paris,” he swirls around. “but it’s beautiful. Like you,” Magnus looks ready to interrupt and Alec holds a finger up to shush him. “I wish I could be more like you or Raphael. Maybe not the suits, even though you always look good in those but yeah. Be out.”<br/>
“What’s keeping you?”<br/>
“I don’t even know anymore. I finally got away from my parents and I have a good support system but… Everybody that matters knows already, why should I make a statement?”<br/>
“Do you love yourself?” Magnus’ voice is softer, smaller. </p><p>Alec shrugs. The other man frowns and rummages his pockets, turning to the sidewalk vendor to buy a padlock from him. Magnus shoves it in Alec’s hands with the key as the man walks away and gestures for Alec to tie the lock on the grilles. </p><p>“Make a statement. For yourself.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“You have to love yourself, first and foremost. Else you won’t have what Raphael and Simon have,” Alec frowns at that, how...? “been there, done that.” </p><p>And maybe he has indeed. Madzie didn’t happen overnight and Alec blinks, looking at the padlock between his fingers. It’s golden, almost too small to fit around the grille when he ties it and he has to force on the lock. The key is so small and he wonders if what he has been looking for was there, inside him, all along. It wouldn’t surprise him. </p><p>He throws the key in the river and cups Magnus’ face, bringing their lips together. It feels just right. The other man gasps and grips his jacket, pressing closer, melting against him as they lean in each other, noses brushing. Alec tilts his head, nipping at Magnus’ lower lip and their tongues brush, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. Magnus’ hands slip, slide inside his jacket and nestle in the small of his back as Alec shivers, cradling the other man’s neck to deepen the kiss again. </p><p>And Magnus welcomes him, arches against his chest, twisting his shirt between trembling fingers. Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’ and breathes in the woody musk, bittersweet like honey fragrance of his cologne, catching his breath. He can feel the other man smiling and presses one last kiss to his lips before stepping away. </p><p>It’s cold and tears roll down the sky, stars blinking on a rainy night. Magnus buries his hands in his pockets and tilts his head, they stroll back to the hotel. Alec lights up a cigarette, flames dancing on his fair skin until the rain snuffs it out. By the time he exhales one last cloud of acrid smoke it’s pouring and they duck inside with a chuckle of relief, scrambling up the stairs. Alec lingers outside the door of his suite, throwing longing glances at Magnus retreating form and finally calls him name. The other man turns slowly, eyes guarded and Alec forces an awkward smile as he speaks.</p><p>“I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you.” Magnus’ face blooms with a grin.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The article comes out a few days later and The Downworld sells just as much as usual. Alec is proud of this piece, happy with how it turned out and tells Lily about Fashion Week when they get coffee one morning. Jordan teases him about French girls and Bat asks if he got close to any scantily-clad woman when he was backstage. </p><p>“I’m gay.” Alec blurts out and Luke looks up.<br/>
“Well I’m sure they had male models as well.”</p><p>The conversation goes on without an itch. Alec wishes it could happen that way with his parents but doesn’t feel confident enough to try. They were upset when he mentioned that Lydia seemed to have grown closer to Jace while planning the opening of their own café. Maybe it was clumsy of him but he’s happy for his friends. </p><p>He gets a call from Camille and she books him for lunch with Magnus with more innuendos than he can handle but shows up anyway, carrying his chin high as he crosses the bullpen. If he hears a snicker, he ignores it and stops dead in his tracks when he catches sight of Magnus in cargo camouflage pants, a deep red shirt and the tiger pocket square poking from an officer jacket. There is a waterfall of necklaces on his chest and his nails are painted magenta with matching streaks in his hair. Magnus gives a twirl when he notices Alec, grinning.</p><p>“You like? I was inspired by your ‘utilitarian’ style.”</p><p>Alec snorts and decides against arguing, stepping further inside his office. It’s not often that Magnus ventures out of his suits for work and he can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought that he’s the reason for what sounds like fun to the other man. Magnus leans in the doorway and directs a threatening gesture at Camille and Clary, who immediately look down and bury themselves in work before he closes the door and plops down at his desk. </p><p>“I read your article.”<br/>
“What do you think?” Alec immediately asks, stepping closer.<br/>
“It was wonderful, very insightful.” </p><p>Magnus taps his fingers along the edge of his desk and Alec ducks his head, circling the desk under the other man’s watchful eyes. Magnus leans back against his chair, fingers wiggling still and Alec sits on the desk with a bashful smile, admiring the careful flick of eyeliner at the corners of his eyes, his cherry red lips and sparkling cheekbones. Rings glint on his fingers, his initials ready to be engraved on Alec’s skin and he shivers at the thought alone. </p><p>“I came out to my coworkers the other day.” </p><p>Alec glances up, meeting warm brown eyes and a bright smile as Magnus’ hand lands on his waist. He doesn’t need to say the words but does it anyway and Alec cherishes the sound of his voice, the feeling of his thumb rubbing circles on his hip.</p><p>“I’m proud of you.” </p><p>They have lunch in Magnus’ office and Alec hurries back to the Downworld, intent on asking the other man out soon. He meets with Isabelle and Jace at The Institute beforehand, falling back onto easy banter and quiet support as they lick their fingers clean of grease. Lydia joins them after her shift, in her kitchen whites as usual and he notices her engagement ring is missing. He doesn’t comment on it. </p><p>Imasu Morales croons on the radio and the jukebox doesn’t light up often, it’s a sensual song. Isabelle rocks gently on her seat and Jace doesn’t seem to mind the heady tone of the song. Alec thinks of Magnus and his eyes flick to Lydia. She’s leaning against Jace’s shoulder, undoing her plait. They exchange a smile and Isabelle elbows him, seemingly sensing he has something on his mind. </p><p>“I want to ask Magnus out.”<br/>
“Magnus? As in Magnus Bane your boss at Runway?” Jace checks, frowning and Alec nods.<br/>
“I’ll burn his entire wardrobe down if he hurts you.” Isabelle threatens and coming from her, it’s terrifying.<br/>
“Please don’t take him back to your place.” Lydia cuts in.<br/>
“What do you mean? What’s wrong with my flat?”<br/>
“Everything.” She says and the other two nod gravely.</p><p>Alec leans back on his chair, taken aback. Sure, it’s kind of a mess but he likes it that way. He doesn’t think Magnus will mind and sneers at them, knocking his drink back. Isabelle snickers, tattoos slithering on her skin under a black lace top and Jace hums along to Tessa Gray’s latest hit, pulling off a few of her dance moves. Lydia watches him with a smile and Alec cannot find it in him to sulk. </p><p>They part ways outside of The Institute and Alec cuts through a side street to get home faster, lighting up a cigarette. The familiar cloud of acrid smoke raises to the sky and warmth spreads through his chest. He isn’t sure it’s because of the cigarette though and smiles to himself at the thought. Alec feels like himself at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... hope you liked Malec in Paris ♥ Next chapter will be the last and somewhat of a Christmas special! </p><p>Come yell at me in the comments about Camille and Alec's sort of friendship, also can we talk about Magnus' belly ring because I spent HOURS looking up piercings and deciding on what his would look like, I couldn't make up my mind. Take care ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec is happy buying video games for Max but Magnus flits from one shop to another, unable to make up his mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shopping mall Isabelle works at is luxurious and seems to come alive with Christmas lights. Magnus fits right in as usual and walking next to him, Alec can almost believe he does too. They huddle close to each other to look through the window of a store front and Magnus’ blue pants stand out against the rough, black denim of Alec’s jeans. </p><p>He’s acutely aware of every shudder that runs through the other man with the bite of a winter breeze and breathes in the musky, masculine and bittersweet fragrance of his cologne. Alec wonders how he’s not freezing with the simple blazer he threw on for the outing, tiger pocket square standing out against the dark swirling pattern and the shiny shirt underneath. </p><p>“I don’t think your brother is old enough for these games.” Magnus says decisively.<br/>
“You’d be surprised.” </p><p>Alec doesn’t go in though, it is a bit early for drinking games even though Max likes cards and board games. He’s pretty sure one of his brother’s classmates has the black and white deck already. Magnus ducks inside the next store and Alec follows, sighing when warmth engulfs them. The other man leads him through rows of shelves and they walk up the stairs to the indoor level of the mall. Alec is happy buying video games for Max but Magnus flits from one shop to another, unable to make up his mind. </p><p>Alec is not sure they’re dating but if they are, dating Magnus is <i>easy</i> and he cannot get enough of the other man’s presence, hence the Christmas shopping trip. He looks around, wondering if Madzie had any request and stops at the sight of a familiar book on a shelf. It’s a rainbow fish with shiny scales and he remembers reading it to Isabelle as soon as he was old enough to do it himself. </p><p>“What do you think of The Rainbow Fish for Madzie?” He asks Magnus, glancing at him. </p><p>Magnus nearly drops the figurine he was looking at and Alec does a double take. His make up is discrete, smoke lingering on his eyelids and glossy lips. He looks like he has been kissed and Alec smiles to himself because he definitely stole a kiss in the car when Magnus picked him up. </p><p>“What do you mean, Alexander?” The question is barely audible and Magnus is still looking at the figurine.<br/>
“Do you think she’s too old for the book or she’d like it?” Alec shrugs, flicking through the pages.<br/>
“No. I mean yes. I don’t think she’d mind, you know how much she loves fish. But you want to get her a <i>gift</i>?”<br/>
“Yeah… Am I overstepping? I’m sorry Magnus I didn’t-” Alec backtracks, letting go of the book.<br/>
“Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Alec nods, caught between Magnus’ burning gaze and the sheer wonder on his face. Fingers slip in his hair and drag him down, against Magnus’ lips and suddenly he realizes what he agreed to. Someone catcalls them and Alec grips the other man’s waist to bring him closer, knowing Izzy’s voice when he hears her. He’s blushing when they break apart and Isabelle sashays her way towards them but he doesn’t regret it one bit when their eyes meet and she beams proudly at him. </p><p>“Is it time for the shovel talk already?” Magnus sighs, adjusting his pocket square.<br/>
“After that display? I think I’ll pass.” Isabelle laughs and offers her hand, introducing herself. </p><p>Magnus takes one look at her floral embroidered leather jacket thrown over a black dress, nodding slightly and Alec knows they’ll be fast friends. He buys The Rainbow Fish and lets Isabelle recommend another toy store to Magnus, dutifully trotting after them. Magnus twinkles with the Christmas lights when they step outside of the mall a few hours later and he turns to Alec with a gentle smile, holding his hand up with his car keys dangling from his fingers.</p><p>Alec stops himself from glancing around and grabs his hand instead. His heart misses a beat and Magnus stills before entwining their fingers, smile growing softer. He takes place on the passenger side anyway and Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain, happy to drive the green Porsche back to his flat. He pulls up carefully and glances at the remote controlled car Magnus slid in the back. He has a feeling it won’t end well if Madzie uses it with Chairman Meow in the room. </p><p>They meet outside the car as Magnus circles the cabriolet and retrieves the keys from Alec, leaning against the side of the car and tilting his head. Alec buries his hands in the pockets of his jeans, fiddling with his lighter. He shifts on his feet, not wanting to go home yet and speaks instead. </p><p>“I’m glad you get along with Isabelle. I thought you would.”<br/>
“Well, she’s lovely, it’s hard not to like her and it’s always good to be friends with your boyfriend’s sister.”<br/>
“Am I your boyfriend?”  Alec asks after a beat.<br/>
“Who else?” </p><p>Magnus blinks and Alec crowds him against the car, holding a hand to his waist and cupping his face for a kiss. Magnus hums, fingers brushing the hem of his hoodie and sliding underneath to keep warm. It sends shivers up Alec’s back and he presses closer, changing the angle of their heads to deepen the kiss. He thrives in the moans he swallows with each brush of their tongues and the way Magnus’ nails dig into the small of his back until Alec gasps.</p><p>“Do you wanna come up?” He breathes out against the other man’s mouth. </p><p>Lydia’s warning rings in his head but they’re already walking up the stairs and he squashes his apprehension down when he lets Magnus’ in, studying his reaction intently. The other man’s eyes run along the table pushed against a wall and the fridge stacked in a corner, falling onto the futon. Alec scrambles for a cigarette, the sound of his lighter cracking in the room like thunder. Gray sky expands beyond the window and winter washes the flat in cold light that the glow of his cigarette can’t fight. </p><p>He takes a long drag from it and exhales deeply as Magnus turns around, sliding his blazer off his shoulders. He can’t seem to hold back a smile and his brown eyes are slightly darker than before. Alec relaxes and he’s not sure it’s because of the intake of nicotine. He holds a chair out for the other man and Magnus puts the blazer on the back rest as he sits down, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his chin on his fist in a show of elegance Alec never hopes to achieve. When he crosses his legs it’s like a dance move and Alec almost burns his fingers with the end of his cigarette because he’s staring. Magnus smirks.</p><p>“Something funny?” Alec grunts, tossing the cigarette butt in his ashtray.<br/>
“Quite the contrary.” Magnus drawls. </p><p>He reaches for Alec’s hoodie, tugging at the fabric until he steps closer. His hand hovers higher, grips the lapel of the leather jacket and pushes it off. Alec blinks, finally moving to take it off and  throwing it on the nearest chair. Magnus makes a small sound of appreciation that starts a fire on his cheeks and it spreads well under the collar of his hoodie. Alec has a feeling the other man knows exactly what he’s doing when painted fingers slide in his back pocket. </p><p>“I really appreciate that you take Madzie into account and treat her like her own person.”<br/>
“I’m not sure how I feel talking about your daughter with your hand literally down my pants.” Alec chokes and Magnus barks out a laugh.<br/>
“Fair enough.” </p><p>Magnus stands up smoothly and suddenly they’re kissing. Alec’s hands shoot up to grip the back of the other man’s shirt, stumbling backwards. Magnus follows eagerly, fingers curling and Alec breaks away to press their foreheads together with a breathless laugh, holding him close. Magnus pecks him on the cheek and they whisper to each other until the sun is down, knees bumping under the wobbly table. </p><p>Alec brags that Magnus didn’t bat an eye at the state of his flat when he stops by Java Jace on the weekend. The café is almost ready and Jace and Alec spend more time flicking paint at each other than actually paiting walls. Lydia frowns but he catches her smiling when she thinks they’re not looking and Isabelle is banned from the kitchen before she even steps inside, relocated to the store front instead.</p><p>“I can’t believe you let him name your café Java Jace.” She grumbles in Lydia’s general direction.<br/>
“Java Lydia just didn’t have a ring to it.” </p><p>Alec can’t argue on that point and when they stand in the middle of the room with nothing left to do but celebrate a job well done, he realizes this, is everything he wants.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Christmas Eve with the Lightwoods is a quiet affair. Isabelle and Alec drive up to the Hamptons and spend the night there, delivering gifts to Max, chocolate for their parents. Alec smiles when the teenager disappears in his room halfway through the night in order to get a head start on the video game. Isabelle is happy with vouchers and he fiddles with the wrappers he tore off the leather pants she bought. He thought it was a joke at first but another gift hasn’t popped out of nowhere so maybe this is it. His cheeks heat up as he wonders where she got such an idea. </p><p>“Lydia will undoubtedly appreciate seeing you all dressed up.” Maryse comments offhandedly.<br/>
“Alec isn’t seeing Lydia anymore.” Robert stops mid-nod at Isabelle’s outburst.</p><p>She frowns and turns to her brother, immediately catching up with what’s happening. He winces and debates what’s the best way to go about this when Max sneaks in the living room to grab some left-over food. Alec makes a split-second decision then.</p><p>“I’m seeing someone else.”<br/>
“Well, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it just as much, whoever she is.” Maryse repeats. </p><p>Isabelle hangs her head in defeat and they both know whatever Alec says next will fall into deaf ears. Max is listening though, fingers half-way through his mouth and chocolate threatening to fall out of his hand. </p><p>“What about you Isabelle? You’re successful, men should be crawling at your feet now. Maybe it’s time you settle down.”<br/>
“Why do you keep pressuring them about settling down? You two don’t even love each other anymore and it would be so much better if you just had a divorce,” Max snaps. “Isabelle doesn’t need a man and Alec is gay, for fuck sake.” </p><p>Alec is too surprised to take offense and his parents are shocked into silence. It stretches into unease until Isabelle stands up and steps beside Max, grabbing a handful of chocolate. She gestures for Alec to do the same and he complies, scrambling to his feet. </p><p>“Much appreciated Max but you and I need to have a talk about outing people without their consent.” Isabelle says through gritted teeth. </p><p>Alec has never been prouder of his sister. She kisses both their parents on the cheek and leads the way out, into her car and away from the Hamptons. They don’t speak for most of the drive, not until she slows down near his building and Alec’s phone lights up with an apology from Max. He’s grounded and their parents are determined to act as though nothing happened. Alec can’t even blame them, it’s not like they can do anything about it anyway. He’s independent, has made sure of it since he took this job as Magnus’ assistant. </p><p>“I think it’s for the best.” Isabelle whispers.<br/>
“Doesn’t change much to be honest.”<br/>
“Are you okay?” </p><p>He thinks about it. Surprisingly, yes. He’s not okay about his parents but he never was and never expected to be. Other than that? His best friends are opening their own café and happy together, his sister is just as successful and seems content with her life so far. Even his brother seems to be doing well and Alec looks forward to seeing Max growing up some more. Alec likes his job and gets along with his coworkers. He has a boyfriend too, and smiles at the reminder.</p><p>“All thing considered? Yes. I’m thinking of picking up archery again.”<br/>
“I’m taking you shopping for those vouchers remember. There is not way around it.”  Isabelle smiles and leans over for a hug.<br/>
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” They stay like that for a long time. </p><p>Madzie is ecstatic with The Rainbow Fish and Alec smiles as he looks at the picture Magnus sends him the following morning. The other man is sitting cross-legged on the floor, the book opened in his lap. He’s wearing nothing but sweatpants and a sleeveless hoodie and The Chairman chases after the remote-controlled car in the background. Madzie is too busy playing to look at the camera but Magnus is beaming. Alec rolls over on his futon and falls back asleep, still smiling.</p><p>He’s surprised to find Magnus on his doorstep a few hours later, looking sheepish. Alec yawns, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth and steps aside to let the other man in, grinning. His outfit is a far cry from the lounge wear he got a sneak peek of on the picture, even though he’s still in casual clothes.</p><p>“Is that jeans Magnus? Am I rubbing off on you?”<br/>
“Did you even bother to get dressed at all?” The other man counters. </p><p>Alec shrugs, biting his lips. What can he say? Sleepwear is comfortable. He follows Magnus further inside the flat and leans in to hug him, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. Up-close he can see the pattern of golden threads woven into see-through fabric, otherwise dark red from a distance and Magnus melts in his embrace, tilting his head back.</p><p>“Iris is spending the day with Madzie. Hopefully she didn’t buy her a dummy this time.” </p><p>He sighs and Alec hums, racking his brain for something to say but everything feels dismissive or too inquisitive. Madzie is polite though, he’s sure she won’t let it show if she’s disappointed with her gifts. He noses along one of Magnus’ shorter necklaces and the other man turns his head, baring his neck for Alec to kiss and bite as he pleases. </p><p>His fingers graze the hem of Magnus’ shirt after a while and Alec brushes his sides as he lifts the fabric, caressing Magnus’ arms before tossing the shirt to the floor. Magnus puts some distance between them then, turning around and the silver belly ring glints on his caramel skin. Alec takes his own shirt off before the other man even gets close to him again and crosses the space between them, cupping Magnus’ face for a lingering kiss. He drifts onto his cheek then, a trail of glitter under his eyes and down his throat as nimble, painted fingers trace the rune on his collarbone and opposite shoulder. </p><p>Magnus slides a finger under his chin to tilt his face up and bite down his lower lip, dragging Alec towards the futon. His lips drift down, trace the crisscrossing rune on his neck and Alec trembles against him, a gasp breaking his lips apart as painted nails graze the rune on his hip. Magnus is quick to find the cross on his shoulder blade too, pressing the palm of his hand at the center. </p><p>Alec can’t get enough of him, the sparks that jolt down his skin anytime they touch, molten lava in his veins as Magnus traces the lines of his body. He pulls at the other man’s hair before he gets on his knees in front of Alec, stealing a burning kiss and Magnus tugs at his pants as he kneels on the futon, lips swollen already. Alec follows him down soon after, battles with too tight jeans until they’re naked and moving together. How can something so mundane make him feel like he’s on fire? He doesn’t know and doesn’t care to know. The only thing that matters is Magnus’ gasps and moans, his mind ignited by the burn of their bodies pressed so close together. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Alec says, voice wrecked and cigarette dangling off his fingers some time later.<br/>
“So are you.” </p><p>Magnus stretches among mismatched sheets and creased pillows. He traces the lines of the healing rune in the small of Alec’s back and his chest rises and falls, infinity pendant catching the light every now and then. The emerald sets off the golden tone of his skin and Alec can’t stop looking at him. Magnus shifts to rest his head on Alec’s thigh and his hair is a mess, it’s a wonder none of his necklaces are tangled in it. </p><p>Alec tosses his cigarette end in the closest ashtray and bends to kiss him, stopping a breath away from his lips. There is something in his eyes, the golden spark of glittering eyeshadow before Magnus tilts his head and grabs his neck, pressing their lips together. The scent of  fresh but warm sandalwood and orange blossoms lingers on the sheets and maybe that’s the only thing Magnus should be wearing.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus pouts at the departure gate and turns to Alec with fire in his eyes. He has to remind himself that he can withstand Madzie’s puppy eyes so he should be able to hold his own against her father but Magnus’ gaze is scorching and Alec struggles to swallow. He doesn’t look at his glossy lips and avoids sharp eyes circled with eyeliner, doesn’t let himself think of the love bite hidden underneath the collar of his shirt. </p><p>“It’s just a little more than one week Magnus. Fashion Week is the most important time of the year for you, remember?”<br/>
“But I wanted to tie a lock on the Pont des Arts with you.” He looks upset and Alec…<br/>
“You’re ridiculous.” </p><p>Alec reminds himself that he made plans and if Magnus doesn’t get on the plane now Edom Corp will go bankrupt. Well, maybe not bankrupt but it will not end well and he really doesn’t want to deal with a dead body. He avoided it so far.</p><p>“Magnus!” Camille calls impatiently.<br/>
“Think of me when you shoot your arrows?” Magnus says hopefully.<br/>
“I’m not kissing that mouth, not when you say things like that.” They kiss anyway.<br/>
“Magnus!” Camille screeches this time.</p><p>Alec really wants to go on the plane with them but forces himself to leave the airport as soon as Magnus disappears out of view. The green Porsche is all his for the next two weeks and Madzie has business cards with his number in case she needs anything. Alec’s appointment at the tattoo parlor is on the following day and he goes in with his stomach twisted into knots. It’s not the pain he’s worried about, even though he’s on the verge of fainting by the time the rune on his chest is done. It’s the nerves and the tattoo artist looks impressed at the moon shaped, ring like rune. </p><p>Madzie calls half-way through the first week when he's at the archery range and he picks her up from school, going back to Magnus’ loft. Chairman Meow looks happy with the company and they spend the weekend watching reruns of her favorite animated movie (hint: fish). Madzie catches him looking at his reflection in the mirror one morning and comes up to him, rubbing her eyes. He sits her down on the counter and she squints at the tattoo. </p><p>“When are you asking Papa to marry you? Because if you don’t hurry he’ll ask you first.” </p><p>Alec is glad she’s safely sat on the counter because he would have dropped her. He gaps and Madzie shrugs, unaware that they haven’t even said <i>it</i> out loud yet. His fingers itch to rub at the curling lines on his chest and he flexes his hands to contain himself. He needs a cigarette.</p><p>“Are you supposed to tell me that?” He croaks instead.<br/>
“I want you to say yes.” </p><p>He cannot help it, he smiles. Alec loves Madzie and this, coming from her, is worth everything. She wants him in his life just as much as he wants to be in her and Magnus’ life. Magnus can’t come back soon enough. It breaks Alec’s heart to leave Madzie with Iris at the beginning of the following week but she seems happy enough after spending the weekend with him and he crawls back to the loft on the day of Magnus’ return flight. Chairman Meow curls up at his feet and Alec breathes in the familiar scent of Indian sandalwood, falling asleep as he waits for the late night landing.</p><p>He wakes up to soft kisses pressed to his cheek and Magnus’ treading his fingers through his hair, immediately opening his arm for a long awaited cuddle. Magnus chuckles and steals a kiss but he doesn’t linger on the bed, disappearing in the bathroom. Alec rolls on his side but scrambles out of bed a moment later, dropping his clothes to the floor or maybe on Chairman Meow on the way. He locks the door behind him. </p><p>Alec glances at his reflection in the steam-covered mirror, black lines curling on his chest and presses a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder as he joins him in the shower. The other man sighs and turns around, locking his arms around his neck and Alec nuzzle his nose, smiling sleepily. Magnus plays with his hair, face bare of any make up, caramel skin on display and Alec watches intently as his eyes widen at the sight of the rune.</p><p>“Did you get a new tattoo while I was away? And you didn’t tell me? Alexander!”<br/>
“I wanted to surprise you.”<br/>
“You never cease to amaze me darling.” Magnus reassures him immediately.<br/>
“I know. This,” Alec guides painted nails to his chest. “is for you and Madzie.”<br/>
“You just had to one up me and my padlock did you?” </p><p>Magnus tries to sound accusing but his voice breaks. Alec dips his head, kissing him and the droplets of water rolling down his cheeks. He tastes salt and presses more kisses to the other man’s eyes, his temple, his lips again.</p><p>“I love you.” And saying it is so easy, Alec wonders what took him so long.<br/>
“I love you too.” </p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for that moment though, when everything falls into place and he feels truly reborn, rising from the ashes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this happened. I mean, I had been thinking of a Devil Wears Prada AU for a while and couldn't be bothered until now but I don't regret it. This was so much fun! Obviously the real devil in this story isn't Magnus, so I'll be happy to read your thoughts on the matter. Who is the devil, what are they wearing? (hint: it's not jeans and combat boots). </p><p>I really love Miranda Priestly tbh, she's a successful woman and even though she's abusing at times I think her behaviour wouldn't be considered half as bad if she was a man you know? And Andrea is very dismissive of everything at the beginning so... It all comes back to the "pretty girl" vs "average girl" debate in the end. </p><p>I tried to work around the AU so that Magnus' and Alec's relationship wasn't controversial, Magnus is not Alec's boss anymore by the time they get together and even though Magnus got Alec an interview in the end it's Alec's skills that made the difference I think? I didn't want to fall into the "you need a good job and a relationship to feel complete" so hopefully the story doesn't make anyone feel that way. Look at Izzy, she's successful and happy on her own! </p><p>Also, don't ask me how old Alec and Magnus are. I have no idea. Alec just graduated and Magnus has a daughter, that's all I needed to know haha! Hopefully you enjoyed this, come yell at me in the comments about anything and I'll happily ramble again. I accept favorite quotes, kudos and smiley faces as legitimate currency for the very official business of writing AU! Comments help me grow my writing wings, kudos make my heart swell and bookmarks keep me grounded ♥</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who followed the story from the first chapter till now and thank you for reading to everyone else. Here are <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/devil-wears-prada">the moodboards</a> I made for <i>Never wear anything that panics the cat</i> on tumblr as a parting gift, take care ♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>